


Duplicity

by Ocean_inthe_Sun



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, And Ended Up Adding Ones I didn't have originally, Angst of Every Kind, Angst with a Happy Ending, Animal Instincts, Animal Transformation, Attempted Forced Pregnancy, Awesome Natasha Romanov, Awesome Wanda Maximoff, BAMF Natasha Romanov, Because They're Family in Their Down Time, Blackmail, Broken People Falling In Love, Broken People Fixing Each Other, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Bucky Barnes Returns, But Also An Evil Sister, Children of Characters, Damn It These Tags are STILL All Over the Place!!, Domestic Avengers, Dreams and Nightmares, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Eventually! Like Towards the End of the Story Probably, Everyone Has Issues, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Issues, Family Secrets, Forced Prostitution, Friendship/Love, Gang Rape, HYDRA fucking with People, He's still Loki after all, Hurt Avengers, Hydra (Marvel), Jealousy, Loki Amuses Himself At the Expenses of Other People, Loki Is Not the Bad Guy Here, Loki Redemption...Sort of, Love Confessions, Meet the Family, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mind Control, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Mind/Mood Altering Substances, Multi, Newborn Children, Pack Building, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels, Pack Parent(s), Past Relationship(s), Past Torture, Pietro Maximoff Lives, Polyamorous Pack, Polyamory, Post-HYDRA Reveal, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Wanda Maximoff/Vision, Prophetic Visions, Protective Avengers, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Pack, Protective Siblings, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Science Bros, Shit I'm Trying to Tidy My Tags, So Basically Loki Being Loki, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Team as Family, Telepathic Wanda Maximoff, The Past Coming Back to Haunt People, There's Still Love Though, Tony Being Tony, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Still Has Arc Reactor, Wanda Maximoff's Comic Book Powers, Warning: Loki, like seriously, need i say more?, possible pregnancy, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-04-14 13:48:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 27,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4566885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ocean_inthe_Sun/pseuds/Ocean_inthe_Sun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somewhere between The Chitauri Invasion and saving the world from Ultron, the Avengers have become a bonafied team. That team roster is steadily expanding all the time, fighting, living, and picking up their collectively broken pieces together in their home-base, Avenger's Tower. But when Steve's search for Bucky leads to HYDRA run-ins of the gratuitous kind, no one is prepared for the result...a broken little Omega who quickly sets to work putting the Avengers' hearts in a strangle-hold. Earth's Mightiest Heroes are at the mercy of Avaris O'Malley, an Omega who has spent the last year in HYDRA's clutches: humiliated, used, hurt and ready to die.</p><p>As they rally around bringing her back to life, they discover something shocking...that this incorrigibly spunky Omega may be the missing piece they've been searching for all along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. HYDRA's Prisoner

**Author's Note:**

> I thought when I joined up I would just be reading stories on this site, since it was originally to give myself time to enjoy being the reader and NOT the writer of fanfiction for a change...look how that turned out. Anyway, I figure this is as good of a "first story" attempt as any (for this site that is). Let me know if I'm doing it right.

“Up and at ‘em ladies! Moving day.” Avaris sat up from the itchy cot of her cramped cell, her heart clenching with dread. They were getting moved. Again. This was probably the third time since she’d been brought here…and each time they were moved it was somewhere more off-the-grid than the last place. The possibility of escape or rescues was dwindling all the time, and most girls had already completely given up.

  
But futile though it may have been, deep in her heart Avaris wanted to believe that she would one day breathe fresh air and know freedom again. Maybe it was because she hadn’t been there nearly as long as some of the others…but it was more likely that rumors were floating around that Captain America had dealt a crippling blow to HYDRA not even six months ago, and they were now scrambling for what was left.

  
It was miniscule, considering that The Captain probably had better things to do now that the more pressing issue of disseminating HYDRA had been handled, but maybe that meant that someone would chase down the straggling scientists that still continued the heinous deeds of their twisted work in HYDRA’s name, and someone would liberate the poor Omegas that had been taken.

  
They currently had a very lucrative business in Omega-dealing on the black market. Horny, unscrupulous Alpha’s with too much of a libido to be satiated by one partner or no Omega of their own—their main clients—paid a pretty penny to rut and have their fill of supple Omega’s ready to be used.

  
Unfortunately for one Avaris O’Malley, she just happened to be attractive enough to catch the eye of one of HYDRA’s scouters. Which had led to her being drugged, dragged away and kidnapped on the way back to her dorm room at Brown University. Smart enough to attend an Ivy League school on full scholarship, but not smart enough to be wary of the man that had stopped her on the street to “ask for directions”. In some small part Avaris supposed it was largely her fault for being so damn trusting, especially in light of the widely covered spree of Omega disappearances across the nation.

  
Nevertheless, by the time two more HYDRA goons came slinking out of the shadows with chloroform and tazers at the ready, it was too late to employ the small amount of krav maga she recalled from a self-defense class she’d taken on a whim. Now she wished she hadn’t been too busy drooling over the instructor’s super-cute son. As her vision started to fade both from the shock of the volts running through her body and the chloroform pressed against her nose, Avaris felt herself being bound tightly, carried and thrown into something she suspected was their van.

  
That was the last time Ava had been a free woman. After that she’d woken up in captivity, naked and in chains, being held in a room with about twenty other crying girls and women between the ages of around fifteen to forty.

  
It quickly became clear that HYDRA did not discriminate in their selection process. Women of not only all ages, but races, social backgrounds and walks of life were there. Even a small smattering of virile male Omegas, though they were much fewer for obvious reasons. All of them had been targeted for some reason (besides their presentations) to be sold indiscriminately as HYDRA’s sex toys.

  
For just over a year now, she had been beaten, defiled, and pimped out by her kidnappers to customers who couldn’t get enough of her “ _exotic looks_ ”. She had no idea where she was—the handlers made sure all sense of time was skillfully skewed in the dank bowels of the holding facilities. But she could guess that she was probably far enough away from wherever she had been taken that it would be hard to make her way back, _if_ she ever could find a way out.

  
“Ava…” a small voice whispered. It was the sound of the poor fourteen-year old Omega girl in the cell next to her.

  
She’d been there for just three months, and the haunting memory of the screams when they’d first dragged her to her first HYDRA trash party had cost Avaris more than her fair share of sleep. For some reason, Avaris had never been made to attend one herself.

  
Maybe because they didn’t want her too broken to use. She was a client favorite, after all. It was probably the same reason HYDRA hadn’t let anyone bite her bonding gland yet. Thank God for small miracles.  
She sat up as best she could on her knees and glanced in the direction of the tiny voice. “They’re moving us again…what if we’re separated?” Avaris knew that the small comfort they derived from each other’s presence was the only reassurance Bailey had to hold onto.

  
The older girl tried to be brave as she responded. “Don’t worry. One day, if either one of us manages to escape. We’ll come and find the other, alright?” Bailey remained quiet as she considered the vow, before a feeble pinky appeared through the small slat near Avaris’ head.

  
“Pinky promise?” Struggling against the chains to lift her wrist high enough, she’d just barely managed to link her pinky with Bailey’s when the hiss of the sleeping gas sounded over their heads, and they inhaled sharply, knowing when they woke up, they would be miles away , and possibly miles apart…


	2. On the Auctioning Block

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avaris's prayers are answered when Steve, Nat and the twins crash the Omega auction.

Steve’s guard was up the minute he got back from his morning jog to find Natasha lounging lazily on his couch, watching trashy soap operas with a blank expression. “You know the show just hasn’t been what it used to be since they recast the actor playing Fabio.” She said solemnly, never looking at him.

  
Slowly, Steve took the towel from around his neck as she scooted over to make room for him on the couch. “We have a new missive. Straight from the Director himself.” That got Steve’s attention. Things had been quiet since Sokovia…they’d saved the world—again—and picked up a few new team members along the way. Namely Vision and the Maximoff twins, Wanda and Pietro.

  
Until the next big space alien baddie showed up or another sociopath looking for the thrill of trying to wipe out half the earth’s population, Steve was free to do what he wanted. Which of course was searching for Bucky. He’d been following the trail of sightings since the events in Washington, only putting it on hold when the whole Ultron episode sprang up. Since resting up a bit, he’d decided that now was as good a time as any to resume the search.

  
His teammates remained skeptical about the likelihood that Bucky would not only come back, but that he’d be the same man Steve knew before the war. Steve wasn’t so worried about that. He just needed to find him. Maybe something could help him. Sam had told him all about the programs they ran down at the VA. The things modern day counseling could do for some of the vets that came back with PTSD. It was much better than what they had back in his day, that was for sure.

  
“Natasha, you know I—”

  
“Yeah, I do. So does the director. That’s why he thinks this particular mission might be of some interest to you.”

  
"What...?"

  
"Yeah. We just dug it up not long ago from that data chip you managed to get from the last HYDRA warehouse. Not sure when it's dated for, but there was some pretty interesting stuff linked to Barnes..."

  
Steve's blue eyes immediately widened as he stared at the Black Widow. "' _Interesting_ '...how..."

  
"Apparently HYDRA had him... _studded out_ for lack of a better term, looking to get more super soldiers I guess. They had a selected group of Omegas they were experimenting on, trying to get the right combination of genes or something. Didn't work out. He wouldn't comply and turned volatile from what we can tell. They even lost an Omega when he went out of control during a breeding. So they scrapped it. Still, we've got a lock on the last guy he was rented out to. Pretty sleazy customer who buys 'high-quality' Omegas on the black market. HYDRA's been a pretty constant supplier."

  
Steve's nose wrinkled in disgust when he processed everything Natasha had said. If he didn't have a reason to hunt down every HYDRA-related lab and stronghold until they were completely gone before, he did now. To make Bucky do something like that...

  
For a minute, Nat almost looked sympathetic before quickly schooling her features into perfect indifference. "I mean it could be a long shot...no telling how old the missive is, and it obviously happened sometime before the whole Washington fiasco, but, I figure at this point you're gonna burn yourself out chasing dead ends. You and Wilson haven't had a solid lead in a while, so I'm offering my espionage expertise, free of charge for a limited time only."

  
He stood up, jaw set in determination. "I'll go."

  
Natasha nodded calmly as if she'd never had a doubt. "Good. Suit up, Cap—we're headed to Iceland."

* * *

 

Exactly what was he walking into? With HYDRA there was no telling, solid lead or a total bust, the only thing that could be counted on was finding a den of horrors like so many other of the little cabals he’d busted up in the last year. Some places had been long abandoned, but others still spoke volumes of the atrocities the terror organization was capable of; the worst place so far was a facility off the coast of the Galapagos Islands where HYDRA was experimenting with young orphans that they had altered to attempt to give them bionic abilities, making them fight to the death in cage matches to test their performances. Their gaunt faces and dead eyes became another image in a long string of them that haunted him.

  
Now he was going into another place bound to be just as bad if not worse by Natasha’s descriptions. They had reason to believe after piecing the evidence together that HYDRA likely was responsible for the Omega kidnappings in the news lately. How they managed to cause such a stir that the media was covering it yet still remain so covert that not a single one of the victims had been found was beyond him.

  
Well, they’d been hidden until now. Natasha had reason to believe that this “auction” they were about to infiltrate was a pretty damned big one. It was invite only, and only the most trusted of HYDRA’s select clientele were being invited to participate. Men and women of high-ranking positions who were willing to shell out over one hundred grand at the minimum for the chance to own a “hand-picked” Omega sex slave.

  
Nathan Gentry, the Scandinavian millionaire whose identity Natasha had stolen quite some time ago was an honored guest expected to make an appearance. “Nathan” and his personal assistant Alec would be participating in the auction. Steve realized with utter disgust that meant he’d actually have to participate in the bidding. Gentry was a big financial contributor who invested a lot in keeping HYDRA’s underground businesses going, apparently. If he didn’t participate tonight it’d be more than a little suspicious.

“Hey,” Natasha strolled out of the cockpit, snapping Steve out of his racing thoughts. “We’ll touch down in an hour. You ready for this?”

  
Steve sighed, running a hand down his face and mentally telling himself that no matter what he saw, he had to go through with it. This was for Bucky. Not to mention all those Omegas they’d be freeing before it was all said and done. “Yeah…I just…yeah.”

  
Nat wasn’t convinced. “If you’re not up for this say so now. I don’t want you to go if your head’s not there. I don’t need you blowing our cover.”

  
Steve met her eyes determinedly. “Hey, I’m here aren’t I? When have you ever known me to give up on the mission before it starts?”

  
Natasha rolled her shoulders. “True. But Rogers, I have to warn you—what we’ll probably see in there, it’ll make your stomach turn. We’re dealing with the absolute worst of humanity. I…I’ve been to one of these before. I mean, not for SHIELD or anything, but the KGB thought it would be…good for my training to experience it. That feeling…it’s one I’ll never forget. I took a hot shower that gave me second degree burns after that. I wanted to be able to peel that feeling away like a layer of dead skin…but it’s under the surface.” If the experience had such a profound effect on Natasha’s psyche that she was emotional—about as openly emotional as the Black Widow could ever be—to this day, then how would Steve cope, already struggling with so much.

  
“What about you guys?” she turned to the Maximoffs that were tagging along. Wanda’s mind control and Pietro’s speed would be key for this as well.

  
“We are ready.” Pietro assured, jaw set in determination.

"We still are owing HYDRA for using us all those years." Wanda added.

"Yes, and we repay our debts." Pietro agreed, his eyes cold.

  
“Good,” Nat nodded in satisfaction. She took a quick glance to see the clouds thinning out as they got closer to their destination. The sun was just going down and they had less than two hours to prepare for this so-called “gala”. A front for the auction. “Let’s go bust some HYDRA ass, gang.”

* * *

 

Avaris was suspicious from the minute they'd dragged her out of her cell and marched her and some of the others into a small room, making them all line up as each was given a thorough inspection. She tried to ignore the shudder of disgust, figuring she should be used to being poked, prodded and violated by now, but no matter how much her dignity had wilted since being a HYDRA captive, she couldn't help but feel...shamefully dirty, even if the rational part of her mind told her none of it was her fault. The only ones that deserved blame were the sick bastards who treated them like cattle.

  
"Open up." One of the handlers commanded, squeezing her jaw in his massive hand and slipping something small and suspiciously pill-like past her lips. Her immediate response was to fight it, trying to expel the drug by pushing it out with her tongue, but he wrenched her head back until she screamed out. "Swallow."

  
Avaris bitterly complied, trying to fight back the tears of humiliation. She noticed that each Omega after her had also been forced to accept the suspicious drug. Hell only knew what it did. They had often given her something to make her body lax to the point of paralysis before she had to see a "client". But she wasn't feeling the familiar numbness she loathed so much.

Instead there was a terrifying quiver in her lower abdomen coiling down to her core.

  
The head handler, Carnhart, chuckled, apparently amused as her thighs began to quiver and the heat in her core became a throbbing persistence. “Time for the prepping.” He announced. “Each of you have been specifically selected for the honor of going to auction tonight.”  
He eyed the line of trembling Omegas—six females and two males. Even as they fought the wave of uncontrollable arousal that had just been forced on them, he could see their faces grimace in fear.

Just the expression he loved to see. Carnhart eyed his favorite, who he suspected would be the biggest cash draw-in of the night. She was a feisty thing, even after over a year of conditioning to whip her into compliance. Sometimes they still had problems out of her, but after a few severe beatings and threats that her fellow Omegas would suffer if she disobeyed, Avaris O’Malley had finally become truly complacent. She was a real gem. Raven black hair with light olive skin and smoky looking eyes. Her face alone was a big drawn in. She had that certain vulnerable look that really drew in clients. Not to mention the pear-shaped hips and firm ass.

  
Her perfectly womanly figure spoke to the primal, lust-filled side of their Alpha clients who more than anything wanted a soft Omega to dominate and reclaim their virility with. Some were passed their prime and needed a hot piece of Omega ass to feel youthful again. And when they paid for it the way these men did, who was he to deny them? Carnhart was going to miss having her in their program, but a bunch of the big-wigs would be at the auction tonight, which meant laying only the best cuts of meat out for the buffet to make sure they stayed well appeased.

  
He watched with a pleased chuckle as one of his subordinates came to guide her away and her eyes lit with cold terror. “Tell the prep team to pay extra special attention to that one, fellas.” He called after them. “Doll her up real nice.”

  
They dragged the exotic-looking woman away, since her legs could barely support her, and he cackled to himself at the anguished moans of the other Omegas, all about to meet the same fate.

* * *

 

Try as he might, Steve couldn’t stop squirming. The lust in the air was almost palpable and it made him sick to his stomach. Natasha, now in perfect disguise thanks to the holographic mask, subtlety elbowed him in the side. Focus on the missive, right. There was a lot more than clues about Bucky’s whereabouts on the lines. Steve had quickly made up his mind that he wasn’t leaving until all of the Omegas for auction were rescued as well and as many of the ones responsible were apprehended.

This had turned into a sting.  
A well-groomed, seedy looking man came out onto the stage and the crowd seemed to shift forward in anticipation, sensing the main event was close. Steve almost sighed in relief. He’d been forced to gulp down a few cocktails and mingle with the other socialites that had turned out for the event, mostly HYDRA’s best clientel. It was invite only, after all. Steve felt dirtier with each handshake or shoulder pat.

These people were…well, there were really no words that came to mid, just utter disgust. How could they be so casual about committing such heinous crimes? How could they buy another human being like a toy and then go back to their posh, luxurious lives like buying a sex slave meant nothing.  
Natasha discreetly touched his hand, probably sensing him getting worked up. Steve made the effort to redirect his attention to the stage just as the man started speaking, wide grin in place.

“Good evening folks. Welcome to one of our biggest soiree’s of the year.” He waggled his eyebrows and the crowd chuckled indulgently. “We’ve got a real special evening planned. Only some of our finest were brought to the auction, since you lovely folks deserve nothing less. And without further ado, let’s get them out here and start the bidding!”

  
The crowd clapped as the man stepped back and the lights in the room dimmed so that only the lights focused on the stage illuminated the space. Steve watched, stomach churning as eight figures were led out onto stage, bound and blindfolded, wearing thin, sheer slips that barely constituted as clothes. Six women and two men and—good God, what was that smell? He wasn’t the only one affected. The crowd almost went into a frenzy as the Omegas were led out and lined up, each quivering and gasping for breath. The man on stage smiled, groping at one of the females. She yelped, quaking like a leaf and nearly sinking to her knees before he yanked her back up by the chain around her neck.

“As you can see, folks, they’re already raring to go.” He smirked. “We’ve already given them the best heat-inducers on the market, so you don’t have to worry about waiting to get them warmed up. They’re already so worked up, they’ll practically be begging for a knot.”  
Steve ground his teeth hard. Stick to the plan. Stick to the plan. Wait for the opening.

  
After this assurance, the bidding started with a young man that looked like he was barely twenty. Since male Omegas weren’t too common, the bidding started high and ended in sighs of disappointment when some wealthy scientist and his giddy wife strolled onto stage to inspect him and claim their “prize”. The woman eagerly pressed her hand to the tent in the front of his pants, which hung low on his hips, and he let out a pained groan.

  
Steve watched, tense and beyond revolted but unable to look away as each of the others were bid on and bought until it was down to the very last female. And he swore when she was shoved to her knees at the center of the stage the lust in the room ratcheted to an all time high. “Now, we’ve truly went and saved the best for last here ladies and gentleman. This young, gorgeous Omega girl has been used sparingly in the interest of keeping her as tight as possible and is a real draw with our regular clientele. She’ll squeeze down on you like a glove, and because of her exotic looks, we’re starting the bidding at double. Now, do I hear an offer?”

Steve watched, his heart sinking as he watched her turn her head toward the murmuring crowd, obviously frightened and confused, but struggling to maintain control despite the effect of the drugs.  
It was probably just his imagination, but she seemed to be looking in his direction through the blindfold, and before he knew it, his arm was in the air and he was making an offer. The crowd gasped at the obscenely large amount he willingly pledged. But not to be out down, several others immediately made countering bids. Steve had no idea what he was doing.

  
He’d made half-hearted offers all night just to keep up the front. He had never intended to actually walk away in possession of an Omega. They were going to free them all anyway, but Gentry wasn’t the type to leave something like this without really throwing out some serious bucks, so Steve knew he had to bid on the priciest girl.  
The price was steadily growing higher and higher, but Steve kept bidding and he wondered why Natasha hadn’t made a move to stop him.

Jesus, it was already up to three million. Two of the others had already backed down and now it was just down to Steve and an older man with a regal arrogance that made Steve want to punch his face in. The crowd listened to the back and forth verbal match, awed into silence as the numbers kept climbing at a dizzying rate. Steve actually couldn’t believe it when he heard his own voice saying five hundred million. _Oh. God_. Inside he was panicking.

  
He was just a poor boy from Brooklyn. Even Stark would probably raise a brow if he were here. Even though the egotistical tech mogul was more than good for every penny Steve was bidding and had a horrible habit of tossing obscene amounts of money around anyway…But he couldn't even imagine Stark stooping so low. Which just made him feel dirtier.

  
“Going once, going twice?” There was a silence that stretched the expanse of the room as the other man sat down with a defeated snarl. “Sold to Mr. Gentry!” The gavel came down and the auctioning was final. He, Steve Rogers, Captain America, the paragon of justice and chivalry, had just bought some poor, abused Omega. Even if he knew he was technically saving her, it didn’t make the knot of self-loathing in his gut go away at all. He miraculously managed to keep his composure as he made his way on stage, “Alec” following calmly.

  
The announcer roughly jerked the shaking woman to her feet, shoving her at Steve and he caught her shoulders on instinct. Big mistake. Her scent flooded over him, and the Alpha libido he’d had no trouble holding down all night suddenly roared to life. He…he really wanted her. Or, his Alpha did. Steve just wanted to get her and the others to safety and shut down this whole, sick operation for good. It had started as a mission for Bucky and had somehow come to this. Romanoff was right. No shower would ever make this okay.

  
Another pungent wave of citrus hit his nose and Steve realized with a start that his scent was affecting her as much as hers was him. She was…gushing slick, it ran thickly down the apex of her thighs and plopped slowly onto the floor. “Congratulations, Mr. Gentry.” The announcer smiled wickedly. “I must admit I’m a bit jealous. I’d hope to try this one myself before she was auctioned, but alas…at any rate, you’re sure to reap endless enjoyment.” He smiled tightly as he heard Natasha mumble “do it” and red fog seeped over the room’s occupants.

There were gasps and then anguished screams filled the air as the patrons dropped like flies, writhing on the floor and clutching their heads. The announcer gripped his own head, also experiencing Wanda’s mental madness. It wasn’t fun to get a taste of the Scarlet Witch’s power first hand, but he had never been gladder that the twins were now on their side.

  
Steve quickly handed the unnamed woman over to Pietro as he came zipping onto the stage. He noticed the poor kid was having a helluva time trying to hold her, seeing as the slick was coating her thighs and legs pretty liberally and he had one arm hooked under her knees. She took a hitching breath and brushed her nose just under his stubbled jaw, causing the Sokovian to freeze.

Steve gave him a firm look, telling him to get her on the jet and then round up the other seven. Pietro rushed off, his steps faltering for only a fraction of a second. He shook his head. If this was the way it was gonna be until they landed, then they were practically doomed. He watched Natasha methodically pick her way through the screaming people on the floor, not really caring when she stepped on someone’s arm or knocked someone’s head with her foot. For once, Steve didn't have anything to say about her tactics. He felt like knocking a few heads himself.  
Finally, she stopped at a man who was writhing around between two heavily muscled men, she motioned for Wanda.

The Scarlet Witch delicately trailed over to Natasha and put a hand to the mans forehead, recoiling in horror after only a few minutes. She nodded, her eyes numb. This was their target. The one that knew about Bucky. Probably the one that was in charge of this auctioning too. If they were extremely lucky, more than intel on Bucky and the release of the few Omegas they saved would come of interrogating him.

Maybe they could get him to squeal out the rest of the bigwigs behind the operation. Locate some of the holding facility where they were keeping the rest of the Omegas, and shake him down for the names of the top handlers.

Steve enjoyed dragging him onto the quinjet and roughing him up far more than he should have. But his Alpha was both lusting and raging and taking it out on this bastard was close as he was going to get to sating it for now. They took off into the air after the other seven Omegas had been gathered as requested and local authorities had been given an anonymous tip about the whereabouts of some HYDRA elites. Once they got there, they’d probably be begging to turn themselves in.

  
The guy they’d brought along for questioning, once a close associate of Pierce apparently, was limp, at the mercy of Wanda’s nightmarish mind games.  
It was quiet for the most part, the only sounds the ragged breaths of the Omegas, who were all pretty much huddled together in a corner. Steve really pitied these people, but there wasn’t much he could do for them until they landed. Then a medic team could look them over.

The girl he’d “bought” seemed to be having the hardest time of it.  
She was curled into a blanket, but keening and whimpering with the slightest motion of the jet. Apparently she was more drugged up than any of the others and absolutely out of it. Nat put the jet on autopilot and made her way over, sitting down on the floor beside her and cautiously touching her shoulder. The girl kept on rocking herself, but seemed to get a whiff of Natasha’s spicy Alpha scent. The Black Widow gingerly wrapped an arm around her shoulders and guided her face to the juncture of her neck so she could nuzzle her bonding gland.

  
The young woman scented Nat before rubbing her nose against the other woman’s gland several times, chirping helplessly. Steve frowned. She was so drugged up and high off heat inducers she was literally incapable of speech. Not to mention, her spiked pheromones were seeping into the air and making them all increasingly uncomfortable. Out of the four members of the rescue team, three were Alphas, and Alpha instinct said that to be this close to an unmarked Omega in heat meant they should be fighting for the right to take her right then and there.

They were too civilized for that, though. And it was clear they all had more pressing matters to take care of, but it didn't stop the urges. Steve suppressed a shudder as his body temperature started to rise. He didn't see how Natasha was handling this so calmly when even he was slipping. Pietro was bouncing his leg, his hands holding tight to the armrests. Wanda, the level-headed Beta, held her brothers arm and whispered comfort in an attempt to keep him calm.

  Steve ran a hand down his face tiredly, catching eyes with the twins, who were watching him expectantly.  
‘ _Bucky…what did you get me into?’_

 


	3. Weight of Responsibility

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve meets one Avaris O'Malley, Omega in distress, for the first time since the events of the auction and decides that there's no better group of people to keep her from succumbing to her demons than the ones who battle mental and physical monsters on a regular basis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so, so sorry this took so long. I really wanted to do another chapter sooner but I just kept getting stumped! It took me a while to figure this chapter out in my head…I had to figure out how to make Avaris’ stay with the Avengers more…permanent. But thank you so much to everyone who waited patiently for this. Special thanks to AngelFantastic: I think hearing from you kind of jump-started me on this, like, "Oh yeah! I need to get this posted." So thanks, girl! =D  
> I guess I should also include trigger warnings for this chapter, and add it into the tags, because there IS attempted suicide.

It had been nearly three weeks since that mission from hell and Bucky Barnes was still in the wind. No one at the tower really said anything to Steve about it, but he was more than aware of the pressing, concerned stares he was receiving.

Especially from Romanoff and the twins. They were there and had witnessed the horrors right along with him. Wanda especially, after delving deep into the mind of the captive they’d taken, had tried to console him in her own way. She had seen the unspeakable deeds in the man’s head. But Steve wasn’t so sure he wanted sympathy at the moment.

He appreciated the concern, but…he was facing some problems of his own. Bucky’s trail was growing colder every minute and yet he wasn’t so sure he had it in him to keep going right now.  
Bucky was out there, likely confused and needing help. That should be his main priority. But ever since that mission…he’d been somewhat preoccupied…  
All of the Omegas they’d rescued had been successfully given medical treatment, returned to their countries of origin and reunited with their families. All except one. The woman who’d been the worst off, lost in the haze of a ferocious heat and clinging to Natasha like a lifeline.

Incoherent with wanton need that had undoubtedly been forced upon her numerous times. It made him sick when he saw her face contorted in pain, green eyes glossy and pleading. He would’ve loved to reassure her, but she was so far beyond gone, they couldn’t get any useful information out of her, not even her name, let alone where she was from. It was for this reason they had opted to bring her back to New York with them.

Stark had used some connections to get her the best hospital care in the city, and there she had remained for the last week in a half. On lockdown in a trauma ward in upper Manhattan. Nat went to work digging up everything she could about their Jane Doe, and Steve tried to gather his thoughts about the next step he would take.  
Still, he felt a sense of responsibility for her until she was back where she belonged. Seeing what had almost happened to her, knowing what she’d been through for God only knew how long made him want to make sure she’d be alright. Steve had assumed the unsettling feelings would go away once she was out of the hospital and with her family, but he’d only gotten more involved after learning more about her.

Even though he’d normally refrain from going through a civilian’s file unless it was specifically tied to a mission, he hadn’t put up much protest when Natasha had dumped a dossier full of Avaris’s life story in front of his face. Even as he cruised the city on his bike, the picture of her trembling in Natasha’s arms had him sucking in a hard breath. It was hard to reconcile with the neatly groomed, professional looking woman whose picture had been circulating on the news several months back as one in the long string of missing persons. Her name was Avaris O’Malley. She was twenty-two years old and had been a graduate student at Brown University in Rhode Island studying Psychology before being taken.

She was originally from Colorado, a descendent of Blackfoot Indians whose displaced family had migrated there generations ago. Her records were clean of any crimes and all evidence suggested she was simply an unfortunate victim of happenstance when it came to being taken by HYDRA.

She’d been a semester into her graduate studies at the time of her abduction, and after months of searching turned up nothing, she had been filed as a cold case. In fact, though her parents were no longer around, her siblings had actually had a funeral for her, complete with a death certificate.  
Steve wondered if it was paranoid of him to think it was hasty to declare your sister dead five months into her disappearance. Maybe that was just how things worked nowadays. Everything was so fast-paced, and what did he know?  
Because of this, the girl now existed, for all intents and purposes, as a “ghost”. She was an anomaly, which would mean getting back to life as she’d known it would be hard. But with any luck, he could get Nat to pull some strings and get her a new identity with a clean start.

The annoying beep of the "new and improved" com Stark had installed on his bike brought him out of his musings. Steve quickly jammed the little button near the ignition while smoothly maneuvering his bike. Stark’s face immediately appeared on the holo-image screen. Steve raised a brow as he noticed the man seemed to be enjoying an ice cream cone.

“Hey Capsicle, just thought you should know you’re missing an epic ice cream party. I think I bought out every Baskin-Robbins in the tri-state area.” He said, sounding smug. “Gonna be a lot of unhappy, sticky-fingered little kids.” Steve rolled his eyes at Stark’s usual show of immaturity.

“I don’t even think I should ask, but, why?” The way the man blew through money was ridiculous. And he was literally hoarding ice cream, of all things!

“Well, because I can, really.” Stark shrugged, taking a long, satisfying lick of his ice cream, covered in gummy bears and sprinkles. “And, the heavy hitter is visiting, so…we needed a lot. I figured might as well make it a party.” He turned, and Steve could easily see Thor in the background sitting at the island bar with the others, content to drown himself in sherbert straight from the tub.

Steve’s eyes bugged as he watched the Asgardian prince finish off a container of Orange Sherbert, before throwing down the empty tub and brandishing his spoon like he did his hammer, holding it above his head. “I demand to try this Road of Rocks next! Only a true warrior would find this confectionary of pain, palatable.” His chest puffed out, the way it always did when he accepted a challenge.

“That’s Rocky Road, Thor.” Hawkeye corrected exasperatedly somewhere off to the side. The Avenger’s archer was eating from his own tub. “And no way; I called dibs. Why don’t you take Natasha’s Black Cherry?” he pointed at his longtime friend with his spoon. The Black Widow sat delicately spooning in mouthfuls of ice cream like she was on a binge. “I'm _sure_ she’ll share.” Of course this was a lie. Someone should only get between the Black Widow and her ice cream if they literally wanted to lose a hand. Clint smirked as he brought a spoonful of Rocky Road to his lips, only for it to disappear in a blue blur.

“What the—speedy little bastard,” he jumped up, and Steve watched the angle change to show Pietro in the doorway, holding up the tub with a satisfied grin, chuckling. Steve couldn’t help the small laugh at seeing Clint give chase as Pietro sped away—no way Hawkeye had a snowball’s chance in hell of catching him.

Stark finally maneuvered the com back around so he was once again in Steve’s line of sight. “So as you can see you’re missing quite the shindig.” One blonde brow lifted as he heard what sounding like Clint and Pietro yelping in the background, then Wanda talking rapidly in Russian. Looks like they’d pissed off the Scarlet Witch.

“As much er, fun as all that looks…” Steve began.

“No, no. I get it,” Stark waved him off dismissively. “You’re doing your patrol thing. Keeping the city safe for your new girl and all that.”  
Steve glared. For some reason Tony had the impression that his being worried about the mystery woman, Avaris O’Malley, translated to him having some romantic attraction to her.

“Keeping the city safe for _everyone_ , Stark. Somebody’s gotta do it while you guys eat your weight in Sherbert.”

“Uh-huh. You wound me, you know. I am nothing if not dedicated.”  
“To?”  
“Well, lots of things. Having a good time mostly.”

“Look, just let me finish sweeping the last section of lower Manhattan and I’ll be back in twenty.”

“Suit yourself. It'll probably all be gone by then, though. I’ll save you some frozen custard at least. I hear old folks are into that. Easier to digest.”

“Stark, go to—shit!”

Steve looked up just in time to see a woman step out in the street, very deliberately in his path, and barely managed to swerve in time. His heart pounded as he stared at the body that had crumbled in on itself, curled up on the asphalt.

“Hey, were those screeching tires? What just happened?” Stark demanded. The fact that Cap had cursed, something he seldom did, instantly had his attention.

“Uh yeah, I’ll call you back, Tony.” Steve quickly cut the com before he could protest.

Before Stark’s image had even winked out, he’d cut the engine and jumped off his bike. She was crouched in the street, looking dazed and wearing gray sweats that looked hospital issued. That was when he realized the curtain of jet black hair was hauntingly familiar. He approached, inhaling deeply. The same citrus scent that had invaded his senses that day, much more bearable but still unforgettable, washed over him. Steve instantly placed a hand on her shoulder. Blank green eyes clashed with stunned blue.

“You!” he exclaimed, steadying her as she started to sway. “What are you—you should still be in the hospital, ma’am.” he said gently. “With all due respect you’re still not back to full health and wandering around in your condition is dangerous.” He made a move to escort her back to his bike, intent on seeing her to the hospital safely, when she pulled away, glowering at him.  
“I don’t need the hospital. There’s nothing more they can do for me there.” She told him, lifting her chin stubbornly.

Steve gave her a stern look, switching into his authoritative mode. “Even if that’s true, you can’t honestly expect me to leave you alone, in your condition.”

Her green eyes met his head on, teaming with defiance. “That’s exactly what I expect you to do.” Steve could tell that despite her firm tone and the hard stare, she was still weak. And if he didn’t know any better, skittish. He hadn’t missed the slight jump of her arm when he’d touched her.

Steve placed his hands squarely on his hips and huffed. His Cap stance. “I’m sorry ma’am,” he replied, voice calm but unwavering. “But if I can’t get you to go back to the hospital, then I’m going to need you to come with me.”

“For what?” she snapped, instantly alert. Her exotic, almond-shaped green eyes looked surprised. Had she really thought she’d chase him away and that would be the end of it? Captain America wasn’t one to abandon dames in distress, even if she refused to admit she was, and it was technically supposed to be his day off. “You…you can’t arrest me. Taking your own life isn’t a crime.”

It was only when he bent down, into her personal space, did she get a whiff of his scent. Somehow, in her flustered state, she had missed the glaringly obvious signs. His almost too perfect face should have been immediately recognizable, but she hadn’t seen past her anger for the strangely concerned man who had refused to cooperate with her suicide attempt by stopping his motorcycle.

This was…him! One of the scents she remembered oh so vividly from the hazy disorientation following her rescue from her captors. That was when she looked at him, really looked at him, and swayed again, realizing she was staring right into the face of America’s Golden Boy, up close and personal. Holy hell, did he have to be just as gorgeous in person as he was on TV? And his smell…when she had been high on those heat enhancers, her body had reacted to him, tried to submit to him completely as his Alpha scent enveloped her.

She wasn’t taken by it as strongly now. But it still sent a warm, pleasurable tingle of desire over her to be this close to him. He was still a strong, attractive virile Alpha. And he had saved her life. Twice now. Though the second time was totally unnecessary.

The hospital staff couldn’t have imagined how broken she really was. That wasn’t their fault though. They had done everything possible to help her. They had managed to get her stabilized, though waiting for the drugs to be flushed out of her system and riding the waves of an intensely painful heat, strapped down and with no knot in sight, had been the very definition of hell. When she’d finally been in a semi-lucid state of mind, the nurse had consoled her, assuring her she was safe. She had delicately asked what she remembered, and when Avaris groggily told her “hell” she didn’t push. But she did say that she was lucky the Avengers had come when they did.

That had thrown her for a loop. The Avengers had found her? She didn’t have time to dwell on that as her body pulled her back into unconsciousness to finish healing. Avaris wasn’t sure if she’d ever have a normal heat cycle again after HYDRA had screwed with her body for a year, but hey, at least she was free now, right?  
Only, every time she closed her eyes she was back there, reliving it all again, and no amount of sedatives or sleeping meds could ever erase what she’d experienced. Only death could do that. She had been able to fake it just enough to be released, and planned to end it all. Everyone she knew probably thought she was dead anyway…Might as well make it official. At least that was the plan, until Captain Interloper got in the way.

She gasped, and then it turned to a sharp cry of righteous indignation as Captain America, the Captain America, placed his big hands on her waist and lifted her easily, carrying her to his bike. She screamed and beat her fist against his shoulder. She was glad there had been no witnesses before, when she’d been about to end it all, but now, would have been a nice time. She was being kidnapped by a fucking superhero!

“I’m sorry, but I think this is for your own good.” he was saying. “I can’t leave you to your own devices. Not in good conscience. I…I have to help who I can.” He murmured, and Avaris momentarily stilled. She had the distinct feeling he hadn’t really been talking to her. There was someone else he couldn’t save.

"So I'm your good deed of the day, is that it?" Even as her body betrayed her and went boneless against his broad frame until she was sure she looked like a human scarf, hanging off his shoulder as he kept his hands firmly in place, she had to at least be defiant and get her digs in. She would never allow herself to be willingly subjugated again. Even if it was by America's beloved superhero and she was physically powerless to stop him.

"That's not really how I see it." he grumbled. "I don't save people for publicity. That's not what this is about at all. I was in the right place at the right time to help." He must have anticipated her rebuttal because he added, "And with all due respect ma'am, you need my help as much as anyone else around right now." he craned his neck to meet eyes with her, and she sighed, relenting.

"Fine, take me to your leader or whatever you plan to do." she said, aware she was being slightly dramatic. An attractive well-meaning superhero was concerned about her, and she had been nothing but difficult since they'd opened their mouths to speak to each other. It wasn't normally in her to be this blatantly rude to someone who had done nothing to deserve it. Normally she was patient, slightly reserved around new people, but she adjusted fast, and had often been told she was an empathetic listener. She liked helping people work through their issues, being the shoulder they leaned on in times of duress. That was why she had been studying Psychology...

How ironic that she was literally the one in need, leaning against Captain America's shoulder, feeling worn, frayed, and pathetic.  
"You're going to need to hold on, tight." He gently lowered her to the ground so he could settle onto his bike. Somehow managing to do so without ever losing his grip on her. As if she had the energy to bolt. Throwing herself in front of his motorcycle had taken all the miniscule energy she'd had in her. She didn't even fight it when he once again picked her up to settle her in behind him, making sure her arms were locked around his waist before pushing a seldom-worn helmet down over her head.

Inside, Avaris was panicking. In fact, she wondered if he could sense her heartbeat increase. This was unreal. Her life goes to hell in a hand basket, she finds herself in the ER after being found and rescued by the damned Avengers, tries to end her life, only to be stopped by one of the said Avengers, and now he was taking her to, to...who really knew where. After all she'd endured, Avaris thought she'd know better than to go with a stranger.

But here she was, on the back of Captain America's bike, arms around his waist as he lifted the kick stand and started the engine with a roar. She shivered, unconsciously moving closer as the motor's thrum reverberated through her body. She tried to cross her legs before remembering she couldn't and settled for letting them nearly straddle his from behind.  
They took off unexpectedly and even though she was sure he wasn't even going as fast as he could, she found herself practically molding her body to his in surprise. She could have sworn she felt a brief swell of arousal on the wind, him or her, she couldn't tell, but she brushed it aside and concentrated on holding on. Something told her if she tried to let go and he had to stop her, again, she'd see a side of the Captain most of America couldn't imagine.

She stayed quiet, mostly, unless he asked her how she was holding up, and then she gave minute nod, or made a small sound to show she was still hanging on. By the time her head lifted from its resting place between his shoulder blades, the scent of his leather jacket lulling her into a state of tranquility she didn't want to feel, it was too late. The gaudy tower that was owned and operated by Stark Industries loomed close. She started to struggle, but he managed to reach back and gently grip her thigh for a minute, a small reassurance.

"No! I can't meet the rest of them. Isn't one superhero's unhealthy obsession with my safety bad enough?" Steve nearly barked a laugh. She had no idea how true that was. If only she knew about how he had Stark send him reports on her condition, and that he even went to see her at least four times in the three weeks she'd been back.

"I admit they can be overwhelming. But I'll talk to them and make sure they take it easy. You don't even have to interact with them, if you don't want to. But right now, until I'm satisfied that you'll be okay on your own, this is the best option." He waited for her protest, but when it was silent, he looked behind him to see the visor was lifted and she was pouting. Frankly he thought it was adorable. He shook his head and fought the small grin on his lips as he pulled into the spacious garage. This was serious. He'd just witness a young woman who had been horribly tortured in every way imaginable by the same twisted group that he'd been dealing with since the War, try to take her own life.

He couldn't imagine what was going through her head, but knowing HYDRA, he had some ideas. Granted, he'd never experienced THAT kind of brutality from them, so he didn't know exactly what she was going through...But he knew what they had done to him and to Bucky, to the whole world, and that was enough to want to do everything possible to help this woman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how was that? More bittersweet moments with the Avengers and Avaris to come, and yes, there WILL eventually be more characters popping up, some of them temporarily, and others, like our favorite little shit, The God of Mischief, will have an "extended stay" with the Team. I'm really excited to do that dynamic.
> 
> I hope everyone's characters right. I may be a little rusty. Please comment and let me know how I did. ^.^


	4. Around the Clock Vigilence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avaris is convinced to stay at Avengers Tower indefinitely. Tony has a heart where it counts. And Hawkeye gets the honor of being a contemplative creeper who watches someone sleep. But at least he has pickle chips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I mention how excited I am to get on with this story and bring everyone together? Everybody in one place is just *squee*…Trying not to rush or get ahead of myself though. Also, the pack thing probably won’t happen all at once. They’ll have to realize it’s what they’ve been missing first. I’d like to think that in this particular AU, true packs are few and far in between and are especially rare in modern times. Polyamory happens, but not widely. So the Avengers may be headed into unfamiliar territory. On to my next point, for anyone wondering, yeah, this has polyandry themes. I just wonder if I should also include F/F and M/M? I’m not too familiar with writing that stuff, which is the only reason I didn’t include it. I’d hate to screw it up. And should I ignore ALL canon couples (kind of what I’d planned to do) or no? Like, should BrucexNat be a thing? Hmm…so many decisions! Please give me some feedback in the comments! It’d help a lot.

 

“ _ **Welcome back Captain Rogers.**_ ” said one of Tony’s spare AI’s as he pulled into the garage. It was one of the female voices. “FRIDAY”, if Steve was remembering right. He was still getting used to not hearing from JARVIS. “ _ **Should I inform Mr. Stark and the others that you’ve returned?**_ ”

Avaris looked around wildly for the source of the voice. She knew that since Stark owned the tower, it was probably some of his latest tech. But it didn’t help her hold any tighter to her sanity to hear robotic voices from nowhere. “Uh yeah, but actually, tell Tony I’m on my way up and to meet me in the lab. Dr. Banner too.”

 ** _“Yes, sir.”_** said FRIDAY.

Steve attempted to get off his bike, almost forgetting the body wrapped snugly around him. He awkwardly tried prying her arms from around his waist. “Ma’am, this would be a lot easier for the both of us if you could let go.”

“First you want me to hang on, now I need to let go?” she asked, but the bite in her tone was gone, and her voice had grown soft. She forced herself to unwrap her arms from his waist. She didn’t even know why she hadn’t wanted to. Everything in her should still want to bolt, right? She guessed maybe in this new, unfamiliar setting, clinging to the superhero who had kidnapped her was the only familiarity she had. Not to mention, she found his presence strangely comforting. Given that he was the Captain America, she had expected him to be a bit…more daunting in person.

He was this larger than life hero that was literally straight out of the pages of a history book. But he struck her as kind of being…well, not so bad after all. Not egotistical or stuck-up at least. Steve stood up and offered his hand, helping her keep her balance as she swung her legs around the bike and slid off. Avaris reached up to remove the helmet and handed it back to him. “So, what now?” She looked up at him expectantly.

“Now we have you checked over. You don’t look hurt but, I’m not exactly a doctor.” when he saw her hesitation he assured, “Dr. Banner’s a good guy.”

Avaris shook her head. “I’m not so good with men right now, if you know what I mean.”

“Please miss, it’s either this or, well, an actual hospital, and I’m thinking you’re trying to avoid those at all costs. It shouldn’t take long.”

Avaris thought over it before nodding slowly. “Okay…but, just so you know my name is Avaris, or Ava if you want. Not miss or ma’am. I’m only twenty-three…I think. Time blurs when you’re—” she left the sentence unfinished and Steve simply nodded in understanding.

“It might be a little late for introductions, but Steve Rogers at your service.” He put his hand out and she shook it on instinct.

“I’d say it’s an honor to meet the First Avenger, but under the circumstances, this is a little awkward.”

Steve gave her a small smile. “It’s not usually how I pick up dames, I admit.”

Avaris vaguely realized she returned it with a flickering smile of her own, there and then gone. “Good to hear. I’d find that a little disturbing.”

* * *

 

The ride in the elevator was quiet, naturally. Avaris stood in her own corner, feeling the vibrations where her back met the cool glass as they went down to the lab. Or up, considering they just came in from the garage. Either way, she felt anxious. None of this coincided with her plans for the day. Today was supposed to be…well, the day all the pain finally ended. The flashbacks that no amount of medication could stop, the irrational feelings of self-loathing, the guilt of not knowing if all the others were rescued— all of it. Instead, here she was in Avengers Tower. What was she doing here anyway?

She had agreed to come with this man, who she barely knew other than through history books and news footage, which, given her past with strangers in the last year, honestly shocked her. Avaris peered around Steve’s broad shoulders, taking in the sight of the many computer screens, the blueprints scattered haphazardly across a large metal table, and of course the two men that appeared to be waiting for them. One she recognized instantly. She would have had to be living under a rock not to. Tony Stark, self-proclaimed genius, billionaire philanthropist playboy (what he'd apparently started to market himself as) stared in interest, and when their eyes met a charming smile appeared on his face as he sauntered over.

The other man, who gave off a nervous vibe and was just starting to show the first signs of greying at his temples, greeted her with a small smile of acknowledgement. “Well hello, you must be, uh, well I don’t know who you are, but the pleasure is all yours, I’m sure.” He stuck out his hand, and she shook it cautiously.

“I’m Avaris O’Malley.” She said without knowing why. She didn’t intend to get involved with these people on a level where names meant anything. But she had just responded instinctively, she told herself. Tony’s face brightened into a mischievous smile.

She didn’t miss the knowing look he sent in Steve’s direction. “Tony Stark, but I’m sure you already knew that,” he replied, sounding somewhat cocky as he squeezed her hand.

“I did.” She admitted.

Stark seemed to be every bit as arrogant as he appeared in TV interviews, but she barely knew the man, and she wasn’t in the mood to psychoanalyze exactly what his ego was compensating for—some subconscious fear, maybe?

She glanced at the other man, who came over slowly, wiping his hands on his pants nervously before offering one to her with a somewhat tight smile. “Uh, Bruce Banner.” She surprised him and herself when she took the doctor’s hand without hesitation. Despite the fact that his anger issues were downright…explosive, nothing about him seemed to pose a threat. He seemed like a perfectly ordinary guy.

“Dr. Banner, it’s an honor to meet you…” she mumbled. “You probably don’t remember but, you were the guest speaker at my college a few years ago.”

He looked at her in surprise, his expression becoming thoughtful. “Yes…I remember that.” It was shortly before his…accident. When he was _just_ a brilliant physicist who got invited to give talks to undergrads aspiring to greatness. Before the Other Guy came crashing into his life.

Tony Stark clapped his hands together in finality. “Introductions are out of the way?” he glanced around at the three other people standing there awkwardly, “Right. So. I’m going to take a wild guess and say Cap went out and bit off more than he could chew, and now he needs our help to help you. Who do you need taken care of—douchebag ex, a bad boss—”

“Tony, it’s not like that.” Steve interrupted, narrowing his eyes at the billionaire. “I actually only wanted to give you a heads up that I was bringing her here, but I think she should probably get a chance to talk to Dr. Banner.”

Tony raised a brow curiously. “So I’m being kicked out of my own lab?” When he noticed the three blank stares, he pouted.

Bruce glanced at Tony and shrugged. “Looks that way, at least temporarily.”

“Wow, that’s how it is, huh?” Despite his words, Stark didn’t seem too put out as he simply strolled toward the door. “I guess you’ll catch me up to speed when you’ve got a handle on the situation?”

Bruce nodded silently and Tony mock saluted over his shoulder as the doors shut behind him. Ava began fidgeting under Dr. Banner’s scrutiny, and when he noticed she looked uncomfortable he turned to Steve for an answer. “Alright, does anyone mind filling me in here? You normally don’t…bring outside patients.” he motioned toward the young woman. “Assuming I read the situation correctly?”

It was true he served as the team’s unofficial doctor, although they hardly got injured badly enough to need anything past minor treatment, the occasional patch-up. When it was serious, they called in Helen Cho. With her Regeneration Cradle, she could practically work miracles. It was her that had been able to bring a nearly dead Pietro back to life, after all. Bruce had nothing but the utmost respect for the woman. He _did_ think she could be a little more subtle about her feelings for Thor, though. Maybe the news that he and Jane were taking a break had given her some renewed spark of hope.

At any rate, they rarely needed to call in her medical expertise. Bruce normally handled things by himself just fine. The worst he’d treated recently was a dislocated shoulder, and Clint had recovered from that quickly enough. Steve glanced at Ava, waiting to see if she would talk, but she barely looked at him through her long curtain of hair. The thread at the hem of her sweatshirt seemed more interesting. “I…was finishing up my patrol and kind of, found her…” he started tentatively. “I almost hit her.”

Bruce only heard the admission thanks to his excellent senses. His eyebrows shot straight into his hairline. “You—”

“It wasn’t his fault.” Ava stated solemnly. “I’m the one that ran into the street.” Being the genius that he was, it didn’t take much for him to put the pieces together, and he swallowed. A wave of sympathy washed over him. He knew where she was coming from.

Though Steve and the twins hadn’t initially said very much about the mission, Natasha had somewhat filled them in. They were looking for information on Steve’s friend Bucky, which led them to some god-awful black-market Omega sale that had HYDRA’s stink all over it. She was the Omega that had been the worst off. The one they had brought back to New York. Steve had been especially concerned about what would happen to her, so it shouldn’t surprise him too much that he’d decided to bring her here, given the circumstances.

“She wouldn’t let me take her back to the hospital, but if there’s any way you can scan to see if there’s any internal damage,” Steve began.

“I’m _fine_ ; I promise you.” Ava put a hand up. “I just…had a moment of weakness.”

Bruce smiled kindly. “I think we all know a little about those.” he told her. “But Steve’s right. I’d feel a lot better knowing I did my due diligence and at least checked you over. If you really think you need to leave after that, well, we won’t hold you prisoner or anything.”

He looked to Steve, who looked ready to protest as he said this. The blonde man nodded reluctantly. “We also know a little about people who aren’t fine.” Steve added. “Trust me, we just want to help. This isn’t something you can do alone.”

Avaris took a deep, ragged breath. “I don’t think you understand the full extent of my issues. You couldn’t ignore me in my state and did what you thought was right, I get that.” She nodded at Steve. “But I was studying to be a psychologist, and I think I know better than anyone that I can’t be fixed.”

She seemed so resolved in her belief that she wasn’t worth saving, that Bruce carefully placed a hand on her shoulder without thinking. “Give us a chance, at least.”

Ava looked ready to say something else, but Steve shook his head. “That’s something we should decide for ourselves.” He told her. “You’re already here now anyway.”

She sighed heavily, but slowly made her way to a metal table Bruce had cleared off and hoisted herself up onto it reluctantly. The doctor nodded silently at her and approached her with a metal wand similar to something in an airport. “What’s that?” she asked.

“Oh, I’m sorry. It’s something an acquaintance of the team’s gave Tony. It scans for internal injuries and then displays the diagnosis here.” Bruce explained, pointing to one of the screen’s behind them. Ava nodded slowly, lying back again. Steve had been right when he’d promised it wouldn’t be invasive. The wand crackled lightly as Dr. Banner waved it over her body. Ava didn’t think anything serious was wrong. HYDRA had tortured her, but only when she deliberately disobeyed. That hadn’t been in a while.

Being beaten and raped tended to wear down a body and mind after so long. Not to mention the electrical shocks meant to condition her into behaving. She had all but lost her spirit when the auction happened. She doubted she would have lasted much longer if the Avengers hadn’t intervened. Bruce put down the wand with a gentle smile, but his eyes still looked hesitant. Steve noticed too. “Something wrong, doctor?”

“Well…” Bruce took a moment to gather himself. “I guess everything is fine physically. I’m a little confused about _this_ though.” He pointed to the screen, where a picture of the single anomaly that had turned up was featured. Ribs that bore some strange encryption.

“What is that?” Steve demanded, his eyes never leaving the picture.

Ava stared, her heart sinking. “Brands.” She whispered. “I had a feeling. I mean…when they strapped me down and prodded me with this,” she gestured vaguely with her hands. “I thought I would die. The pain was…I fell down some stairs once and cracked a rib. But when they stuck me it was so much worse. The weird thing was it didn’t leave a mark. And…Carnhart—h-he’s the head handler—he said I’d always belong to HYDRA. I just thought he meant I’d never escape.” Bruce stared quietly.

Steve slowly reached for her hand and took it in his, but didn’t say a word. What could he say? “ _Sorry HYDRA branded you. They’re known for being low-down terrorist scum that tortures without hesitation, so don’t take it personally._ ” As always, he found he was at a loss for the evils that existed in the world. The only thing he could think to do, was to keep fighting. Even when he got tired, he couldn’t stop. If he did…who knew what would happen to people like Ava.

Someone had to be the defender of the defenseless. Bruce ran a hand through his hair slowly. “I’m going to do your vitals now.” he told her.

Now that he knew she wasn’t physically in danger he figured he should check her vitals. He let Steve do the comforting, holding her hand as he checked her pulse. “I’m sure someone would want to know you’re alive, though.” he said quietly as he pressed a stethoscope to her chest and asked her to breathe.

“I was estranged from my family even before I went missing. My parents are gone, so it’s just my siblings and a few distant relatives: aunts, uncles, cousins…”

“And you don’t think they deserve some peace of mind?”

Ava shrugged noncommittally. “Most of my family has very old-world views on Omegas. Ever since I presented, they haven’t treated me the same. I thought my aunt and uncle would lose it when I told them I was going away to study at Brown. They only tolerated me going to college the first time because it was close, and they could keep an eye on me…but I couldn’t stay anymore. I needed to go somewhere far away and start fresh. I wanted to strike out on my own and prove that I could still succeed despite my presentation… I guess. And look where that got me,” she chuckled bitterly, until the chuckling started to sound more like broken sobs.

Bruce immediately stopped his examination and helped her sit up, placing a hand on her back and letting her cry. Steve moved closer, practically hovering. Good thing Tony wasn’t in the room, because he’d probably make some mother hen comment. “It’s okay to miss your old life.” Steve whispered.

As the Man Out of Time, he knew a thing or two about that. “I do,” Ava gasped, blubbering shamelessly now. “S-so m-m-much!” In one year, so much had been taken from her. She didn’t know if she’d ever be whole again. She didn’t know that she’d ever be able to get married or have pups like she’d originally planned. Sure, her friends had accused her of being a brainy workaholic, but it didn’t mean she never thought of what most girls her age dreamed of. She just wanted a solid career first. But who would want her now, after they found out about the things she’d been made to do? She already knew her family would try to hide it, but they wouldn’t be able to completely cover their disdain, so there was no running back home.

Avaris wasn’t normally one to feel sorry for herself, but given the circumstances, she felt entitled to a little self-pitying. Apparently the two men agreed, because they continued to offer her light touches and silent comfort until she was able to calm herself down. Ava knew without needing a mirror her eyes were probably puffy and her nose was probably red. As a kid, when the other children made her cry, they often marveled at the contrast in her complexion and the bright ruby her nose turned. “Sorry,” she mumbled, more emotionally drained than she thought possible. “I ugly cried all over you.” She looked at Dr. Banner with sympathy.

Bruce chuckled quietly. Her expression was so sincere, and the red nose made it kind of cute. He could tell she was the kind of person who didn’t like feeling like she was burdening anyone. “It’s alright. No harm done.”

Ava shook her head. “Guess I’ve just proven I’m not stable enough to go anywhere, huh?”

“I…We,” Steve amended with a glance at Bruce. “Would really feel better if you’d stay. At least for now. Until you get back on your feet, I mean. You’ll have your own room and everything. Your own floor, even. If that’s what you want.” Suddenly he was getting tongue-tied, as if the thought of her being an attractive, unbonded Omega had only just occurred to him—which it honestly had—and he was on one of those awkward dates Bucky had set him up on back in the day.

‘ _Bucky._ ’ Steve was instantly reminded how meeting Avaris had happened to begin with. Ironic that Bucky was nowhere to be found and yet still pushing him toward meeting women, in a way.

She rubbed a sleeve against her reddened nose and sniffled. “Guess it’s either this or the psyche ward. God, now I can see why people are climbing the walls in there.” She repressed a shiver.

Being there had made her feel restless and trapped. It wasn’t a cell in a HYDRA base, but her brain still registered the same feeling of restriction. Ava was convinced that it was would only be worse for her sanity if she stayed, and there was no way she could go home, after everything… She just…wasn’t ready. So she had taken what she had seen as the easy out. Cowardly to some, maybe, but those people knew nothing of what she’d seen and experienced. They had no right to judge.

 _ **“I apologize, but Mr. Stark is insisting he be allowed to reenter the lab.”**_ FRIDAY announced.

Ava felt herself start. She had completely forgotten all about the female AI.

Ava looked a little pale.

“Am I keeping Tony Stark out of his lab?” She had basically barged into the man’s tower and was now indirectly barring him from his most intimate workplace. At least she figured it was. Scientists and labs were like…therapists and offices with overstuffed couches.

Bruce waved it off dismissively. “It’s okay. I kick him out all the time when he gets too distracting.”

Steve raised a brow. “I thought the only place Stark would be serious was the lab.”

The doctor shrugged. “Mostly, but it doesn’t change the fact that he’s insufferable when he’s tipsy and quoting Moulin Rouge.”

Steve and Avaris both tilted their heads contemplatively. “Huh.”

“ ** _Doctor Banner? Captain Rogers? Mr. Stark says he will enter by force if necessary_**.”

Steve sighed. “Let ‘em in FRIDAY.” The doors opened and a triumphant looking Tony strutted through.

Steve tensed, waiting for something insensitive directed at the woman as he took in her disheveled appearance, but Tony looking surprisingly solemn as he looked her in the eye. “So, sticking around for a while?”

“Looks like it.” She replied. “If that’s alright, sir.”

“What the hell, why not. I’m just the guy that owns the tower nowadays. Ever since the sign out there changed to Avengers I’ve had to learn to go with the flow. Apparently it’s part of being a team player.”

Tony became mildly offended when he noticed his teammates looking surprised by his maturity. "What? I have a heart. I just put it on ice sometimes."

* * *

The other Avengers took the news of an unexpected guest surprisingly well, all things considered. Steve felt that she could have done without being introduced to the team as "Cap's new girl." but one could only hope Tony would behave himself for so long for one day before he just couldn't help it anymore.

Everyone had agreed to take things slowly, after being briefed on the situation, and it was decided that there would be shifts to monitor her. Of course from the safety of a surveillance room, and without her knowledge. She had, after all, been brought to them on the verge of ending her life. Tony felt it was only necessary to make sure his tower didn't become haunted.

So they drew straws to see who would keep watch first. After Natasha had announced Avaris was safely escorted to what would become her room, on the floor she shared with Nat. All the closer to reach her if anything was wrong.

The draw ended with Clint getting the shortest straw. The archer accepted his duty with a sigh and a roll of his shoulders. "Reduced to a babysitter." he mumbled, making his way for the surveillance room to set up a stake-out. While all the floors, and most of the rooms had their own cameras, there had been a rule agreed to shortly after everyone moved in that no one's privacy would be violated unless strictly necessary. Clint figured this was one of those times, otherwise he wouldn't be leaned back in the rolling chair, eating pickle chips and diligently watching the monitor for the slightest sign of distress.

Not his idea of a fun Saturday night, but he'd had worse.

 _'Like that security detail in Guam._ ' he reminded himself. The dignitary's daughter had pestered him all night, and it had been hell to give her the slip. That was as much as he cared to remember... he tossed a few more chips in his mouth, watching lazily as the girl Steve brought back sat down on the bed, arms wrapped around herself. She seemed unsure of what she was supposed to be doing. _'Guess that's what happens when your plan A was not ever needing a plan B._ ' 

Not that he didn't get it. Clint had seen some crazy shit in his career. Shit that probably would have had him putting a bullet through his skull more than once if he didn't have the thought of being a part of something greater than himself to hold onto. If he let himself dwell on it too much there was no telling where he'd be. As much as he pushed it to the back of his mind, he had never forgotten what it was like to be unmade, to be aware and yet not in control of your own body.

They had that in common, not that she knew it. The difference was, she was a civilian, and up until her abduction she likely had no idea about what was out there. Then HYDRA had come and dumped cold water all over her life of normalcy. Washed it away. From what he understood, she'd had her presentation used against her in the worst way possible. A HYDRA plaything treated like a lab rat for a year. Being under Loki's control for a matter of days was hell.

What was it like to have your freedom ripped away for a year? He couldn't fathom it. Not really.

As an agent, sure he was technically always answering to S.H.I.E.L.D, but it wasn't the same thing as them controlling him, body and mind. He had a will and the right to exercise it when necessary.

And he knew he was never really alone.

He had Nat, someone who understood him completely, and the rest of the team. Frankly they got annoying as hell at times. Mostly Stark. Okay, only Stark, really. But they were kind of like...a surrogate family. Did she have that? People to watch her back?

He watched her crawl under the covers and pull them up to her chin, staring blankly at the ceiling. He wondered if she'd do that all night. It didn't really matter to him, as long as she didn't try to hurt herself in any way. It sounded sort of callous (not that he didn't care at _all_ about her comfort, but he was treating this like he treated every mission), and he _did_ pity her. But...

 _ **"Agent Barton, it seems Ms. O'Malley has fallen asleep."**_   FRIDAY reported calmly.

Clint glanced at the screen. "With her eyes open?" he asked incredulously. "Nice."

 _'That's right. Make my job easy for me.'_ he coaxed silently. It was so tempting to catch some shut-eye himself, but if he nodded off and something happened, he knew Nat the Cat would be on his ass in a nanosecond. Most people that didn't know Natasha well might mistake her for cold and unshakable, but he knew better. And the redheaded spy felt some sort of...obligation to watch over the Omega. Without being told to.

Not as an assignment, but almost out of concern, or maybe it was pity? She'd been on Roger's last mission and had seen everything he did.

' _Guess it's natural if she was as much of a wreck as they said._ ' Clint chewed a chip slowly.

Things were getting interesting around the tower, at last.

Since the Ultron episode, they'd all sort of settled into a complacent, domestic life. Well, Cap still was doing the Finding Barnes thing, as Natasha called it, but other than that, they'd all had more time to do their own things. Clint was never one to complain about moments of peace, but he had wondered what they'd be up against next. Peace never really lasted after all. That's why the world needed the Avengers in the first place. And miscellaneous others, he guessed.

He wasn't complaining if this was what they got.

For once it wasn't a crisis where the world hung in the balance. It was just helping one girl, one Omega who had her life ruined by HYDRA.

In Clint's book, compared to the insanity they usually faced, this--another cursory glance at the screen. Still asleep. With her eyes opened.--was more than doable.

"Here's to hoping it stays that way." he raised the can of coke he'd opened to the screen before taking a long, satisfying chug.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not as long as I'd hoped, but it's something, right?? I really hope I’m setting the tone/pace correctly. I’m also trying my best to keep everyone in character. I want the Avengers to be caring but not over-caring right away if that makes sense, and eventually they will get incredibly protective as they get to know Ava better, but I hope no one is OOC. That’s not my intention.


	5. What Nightmares are Made of

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I just want to sat this chapter has STRONG TRIGGERS right from the start. WARNING!! Explicit violence and sexual abuse. Or...at least that's what was attempted by me. I don't usually write it, so I'm sorry if it sucks to those who read that stuff and like it explicit (if you don't I recommend just skipping the italicized areas of text). I needed it for the plot. Please don't read if this offends you in anyway. Also, as you may have guessed, this is pretty much totally non-Civil War compliant. Characters from the movie may appear, but that's about it. Plot-wise those events are ignored. I even decided to forego seeing the movie until it comes out on dvd just so it wouldn't interfere with how I'm doing this story. *sighs* The things I do for my stories...it's killing me guys. It really is. So please don't share spoilers... DX

_It was horrifying, waking up confused and distraught. She didn't recognize her surroundings at all, and when she looked down to see that she was as bare as the day she was born, save for some kind of restraints, she screamed, panicking. She quickly realized she wasn't alone though. Cries and screams of distress echoed her own as the voices of scared, confused women joined together in a cacophony of terror._ _It was a surreal moment of genuine horror she would never forget._

_The taste of bile rose up in her throat, unbidden, as her heart hammered away. And then she had the eerie sensation that someone was...watching her. That was when she noticed him. Broad shoulders, blonde hair in a square buzz-cut, wearing clothes that made him look like an army recruiter. But the strange and yet familiar tattoo she could just make out in the dim lighting on his arm said differently. Where had she seen it? A gang sign? A white supremacist group?_

_He stepped closer to her cell, eyeing her with careful scrutiny, a half-smirk on his lips. "Boys, you bagged us some good ones this time." he said to himself. Avaris tried to curl herself into a ball instinctively as the man punched in a code that granted him access to her cell. He strolled in like he owned the place, looking at her with clear amusement as he crouched down in front of her. His cold eyes looked directly into hers. "Easy there, sweetheart." Her lips quivered as his rough knuckles ghosted across her cheek. Her head leaned away but he ignored her discomfort._

_"I know who_ you _are. But I'll introduce myself, just so we're not strangers." he smiled mockingly as he placed a hand to his chest. "Lieutenant Connor E. Carnhart, head Omega handler of this division. Fourth generation HYDRA agent." he said with pride. "All the way back to my great granddaddy in World War II."_

_Her heart stopped. Her teacher had glossed over many parts of that unit in high school. She had believed it was more important to teach the next generation about their proud people, and since Native American involvement in World War II was minimal, she hadn't seen much to talk  about. But Avaris couldn't forget a documentary she'd watched with her grandfather about Hitler's HYDRA._

_Such callous cruelty inflicted upon so many. The images had stayed burned in her retinas. All the way into graduate school, when she'd pursued psychology in the hopes of finding out what made people tick. What pushed people to commit acts like those on other human beings?_

_"There's that look: Fear. Recognition. I love that look." Carnhart commented. "Brings out your eyes." His leer made her skin crawl. She was naked and he didn't bat an eye. Her flesh rose with the chill that ran down her spine and she covered her chest and crossed her legs to preserve the little modesty she had left._

_"We've been watching you a while. Smart girl. Graduated top of your class from your last school, I hear? Impressive...for an Omega." She felt her last meal working its way back up. This was...wherever she was, she hadn't been chosen at random. They_ targeted _her. They **stalked** her. Avaris suddenly felt violated on a whole new level. _

_But he didn't care. He just kept talking. And every word he said made her feel more unsettled. Ava's eyes widened as he continued. "Our intel says you're three-fourths Native American." he ran a hand through the raven hair that fell over one_ _of her bare shoulders. You're a little far from the reserve, ain't cha?" he chuckled like he'd told an inside joke she didn't understand. "But all the better for us." He got back on his feet. "You know why you're here, I take it?" Ava kept staring with wide green eyes. "Heard about those Omega abductions on the news lately?"_

_Suddenly it all fell into place, and she felt her head spinning. She quickly ducked her head and retched up the contents of her stomach without warning._

_Carnhart didn't flinch, she could hear him speaking calmly as she continued to dry heave. "Sensitive stomach, huh? That may be a problem for you here. But you'll adjust."  He turned to leave._

_"So that's it? I'm gonna be some sick fuck's pet?" she called before she could stop herself. She was bordering on hysterical. This could not be happening. She was normal, trying to make something of herself and defy her family's old world views. And yet here again, because of her presentation, someone was looking down on her. She'd fought so hard to get people to respect her, and now this._

_"I didn't...I didn't fight misogyny and objectification all my life just to be screwed by some...half-dead eighty-year old Nazi sympathizer. And newsflash, you freaks_ lost _!" Fight or flight was kicking in. Avaris knew she wasn't in a position to be mouthing off, but it was how she handled being scared out of her mind. She fought back, desperately, with tongue and cheek comments or maybe if she could lift her arms further, her fists._

_"Well, well, look whose got fire in her belly." Carnhart reached for something at his hip, and for a second, she faltered, thinking it was some kind of weapon. But she wasn't prepared for the literal shock of the volts coursing through her body. She felt the pain of her head bouncing against the cement repeatedly. A raw scream tore its way up her throat as she reached up, scratching at the electric choker around her neck that kept her convulsing in place on the cold cement. Carnhart laughed loudly. "Boys, we've got a live one in block C, sec 10. Any available personnel are free to come down." he mouthed into a walkie talkie._

_When Carnhart stopped the collar, she lay immobile, gasping for air as drool leaked steadily from her mouth. "Who came out on the losing end there?" he taunted. "I think you'll find it's best not to provoke us." her head rolled to the side. She couldn't even lift it, even when she heard the heavy sets of boot steps._

_"Is this the one?"_

_"She just came in with the new batch didn't she?"_

_"That's right boys, fresh picked."_

_"She giving you trouble already, sir?"_

_"Hardly." Carnhart scoffed. "But just so she understands the pecking order we have here, why don't you boys break her in?"_

_"No joke?" said one voice, sounding eager. "You'd really let us have first crack?"_

_"You've been putting in some long shifts lately. You could use some R &R can't you?"_

_"Yes sir!" several voices echoed._

* * *

Clint had decided, around four hours in to watching the girl sleep, that missions where there was at least _some_ imminent threat level, were almost preferable. Safe guarding a civilian wasn't an issue, but watching her sleep made him feel like a dirty creep. He was out of Coke and out of chips. And he was bored. All because he drew the shortest stupid straw. There should have been a competition of skill to decide who'd take first watch. No one on the team stood a chance against him when it came to dead-on accuracy.

Nat would probably be close though, but... **_"Agent Barton, I detect a disturbance in Miss O'Malley's heart rate. Her vitals are rising, sir."_** FRIDAY informed him. Clint zoomed in with a few quick taps to the control panel, to find her convulsing violently and thrashing.

"Wake Natasha up and tell her the mission seems compromised."

" _ **Yes, sir.**_ "

Nat would know what that meant. If she could talk down the Hulk, she could handle a civilian going through what looked like a bad panic attack. At least that's what he thought, until she suddenly jolted upright, hands to her chest as she gasped for air. She seemed awake, but dazed. Her face turned in his direction as she took in the room, and her confusion was clear.

"Poor kid." HYDRA really did a number on her. Not that he'd expect anything else from those bastards. They sort of had a reputation after all, and it wasn't for their sterling hospitality.

He continued to watch the screen closely. A red head of hair appeared in his line of view moments later as the spy stealthily slinked her way into the room. With the audio on, he could hear the conversation crystal clear. "Hey," Nat greeted, approaching slowly. "You're okay."

Avaris' eyes locked on the svelte form of the woman, looking elegant and cat-like, even in a tank top and sleep shorts.

She didn't seem to be fully awake, her distant eyes flickering between caution and fear. "I...I can't,"

Clint saw it seconds before Natasha reacted, quickly moving away and getting into a defensive position. Avaris' body language had suddenly changed and now she snarled at Natasha, looking animalistic with her eyes glazed and her unnaturally sharp teeth bared. Nat was sure she hadn't missed anything about the woman when she'd been with her on the quinjet. She didn't have the bestial features she did now.

Natasha easily side-stepped as the other woman charged her, lashing out with wicked looking nails. When she came back a second time, Nat was forced to flip her over her shoulder, following up with a takedown that had Avaris pressed to the floor as Natasha kept one knee firmly planted in the middle of her back and her hands pinned to the carpet by her wrists. Avaris kept struggling, gnashing her teeth and growling, as if there wasn't an ounce of human intelligence left.

"FRIDAY, call Wanda, tell her it's an emergency."

" _ **Yes Agent Romanoff.**_ "

Clint had an idea what Natasha was doing. He decided now would be a good time to get Bruce to prep the lab, just in case. He could see the body underneath Natasha's still fighting desperately. There was an angry growl when she couldn't break free. Nat calmly spoke to the woman as if there was still a person in there to speak to.

He got up from his chair, headed for Dr. Banner's floor. Sure, he could've gotten FRIDAY to do it, but after what he'd just witnessed he needed the walk.

* * *

 

 Natasha glanced up when she felt the sudden breeze move her hair. Pietro carefully sat his sister down and Wanda took a cautious step toward them. She exchanged a questioning look with the redheaded spy, and Natasha nodded subtly.

"Do it," she commanded, motioning to the woman she had restrained with a tilt of her head. Wanda got on her knees and placed a hand to Avaris' forehead. The struggling woman tried to snap at her for her efforts, her eyes still clouded and pupils sharp pinpricks. But the minute her cloudy gold eyes sparked red and she went limp, Wanda knew she had complete access to her mind.

Pietro watched uneasily as his sister went into one of her deep trances. She was the most vulnerable at this time, and so he instinctively stayed on guard, even though the most immediate threat was neutralized now.

Natasha waited patiently, studying the Beta who was shuffling through the subdued Omega's head intently. She didn't envy her, that was for sure. Whatever was in there, had drawn the woman underneath her into some kind of horrifying beast-like state of fight or flight.

_Avaris grit her teeth against the tight grip of a fist pulling her hair so hard it gave her a headache. The young, smug face above her made her feel dirty and disgusted all at once. "Open wide," he nudged the spongy tip of his member against her lips, and she turned away, feeling sick. "I said **open wide** ," Tears pricked her eyes as he slapped her so hard her jaw went numb. This was the most humiliated she had ever been in her life. A rough hand pried her jaw open and she nearly gagged at the sweaty taste of a semi-erect penis jammed down her throat. In the two serious relationships that had led to sex, she had never liked going down on either of her boyfriends, and they didn't ask for it often thankfully. _

_She didn't get much time to adjust before the HYDRA agent above her started pistoning into her mouth, grunting. "Fuck!" he swore on a groan._

_"Don't hog her all to yourself. He said we all earned it." another agent argued, sounding like he was directly behind her. She couldn't turn her head at all with the way one hand held her hair and the other her face. She was forced to keep choking down his cock, praying that it would end soon. But if these low lives had their way with her, then it was only just beginning. "I love her ass." the second agent breathed, delivering a hard, stinging slap to one cheek. Avaris wanted to yelp but only ended up gagging herself._

_"And I love that noise; do it again." the one using her mouth commanded. The agent smacked her ass again, just as hard without hesitating. Again, Avaris found herself choking as she tried to scream. "Keep it up, every time she tries to scream it feels fucking amazing."_

_The agent behind her kept smacking her ass until it was red, peppering the blows up and down her crack until tears freely leaked from Ava's eyes. When he stopped, he was breathing heavily, and her backside stung immensely. "You have no idea how hot this is." He parted her cheeks to look at her back entrance and sucked in a deep breath, a thick digit slowly squeezing past the ring of muscle. Ava attempted to squirm away from the intrusion, but he barely noticed her resistance. By the thickness, she'd guess it was his thumb, and he wiggled it in until she was forced to accommodate completely._

_"Shit, she's tight back here. I definitely call ass." he sighed. "Hey Shaw, aren't you going to get in on this?" he turned to the last agent who was absorbing everything with keen interest, caressing his hardening length._

_"I'll watch for now, thanks," he replied, sounding eerily polite._

_"More for me, far as I'm concerned." the one with his finger in her ass shrugged, removing his thumb, only to guide something even rounder to her sore opening before she could even feel relief. She tensed, knowing what was coming and that it would hurt. She'd never been brave enough to experiment with anal. "I should probably lube up, but fuck, I don't think I can wait for that. Besides, I kind of like it when it goes in rough." he parted her cheeks and thrust home abruptly in a way that made her scream around the member in her mouth._

_"Fuck, I think I'm gonna blow..." the one holding her face moaned, his hips moving sloppily as he got closer to the edge. "Shit," there was the taste of something sour and not at all appealing hitting the back of her throat. The hand holding her face moved to her throat and started to squeeze. She gasped as he continued to empty himself into her mouth, still thrusting lazily._

_In an attempt to get air she inhaled too sharply and felt something snort out of her nose. Loud laugher assaulted her ears. "Oh man, she just blew cum out of her nose! God, this is great. I haven't had this much fun in a while. Go ahead and swallow sweetheart," he grinned devilishly, continuing to squeeze her airway. She attempted not to give in, but the more he squeezed and the more she held the slimy liquid in her mouth the more she thought she would die. Not that it would be so terrible after everything that she'd just gone through. Feeling the disgust rise to an all time high, she took a large gulp, and felt the discomfort of his ejaculation sliding down her throat. She felt sick to her stomach, and filthy. They used her body like a cheap plaything._

_The one pounding into her from behind leaned over her back, chuckling. "Now_ that _was hot." he said, holding her wrists behind her back with one hand and snaking the other hand down her side and toward her chest. He took her left breast in a bruising grip, groping the globe roughly. His touch made her skin crawl. Wanting to see her reaction he pinched the nipple until she was afraid he'd tear it off. Avaris screamed, even though she was realizing every noise of pain she made only seemed to spurn them on._

 Avaris roared loudly as Wanda went through her head. The deep glow of abnormally gold eyes even brighter. The brunette winced, jerking her hand away with a start and, heaving with exhaustion. The Black Widow regarded her curiously while her brother frowned, moving to catch her as she collapsed. "That...I..."

"Ssh, don't speak now," Pietro soothed.

His sister shook her head in objection. "I think this state was triggered by her memories of her time with HYDRA. I saw them...what they did."

"How much?" Natasha asked coolly. Wanda looked at her with a tired face.

"Enough." More than enough for a lifetime. During their time as experiments, there had been agents who leered, but with Pietro always close, no one dared to touch her. She would be happy to never witness such memories again.

"Can you put up a mental block for now? Seal the memories off?" Natasha asked.

 Wanda shakily lifted her hand, her face pale and covered in a thin sheen of sweat. With a twist, she stopped Avaris' memories and lulled her into a deep, dreamless sleep.

The minute her breath evened out, Natasha climbed off, carefully lifting the limp body of the Omega by the shoulders and propping her up.

"Alright, something tells me they're waiting in the lab, so, Pietro, if you would." Pietro looked reluctant to leave his sister's side, but dutifully took the body of the unconscious woman in his arms. The last time he'd held her like this, she was burning up, gushing slick and in the middle of a heat that had nearly thrown him into a rut. This time was almost the opposite. She felt cold and looked frail, and all he could feel was pity. She wasn't like them. She never volunteered.

He looked back at the two females behind him. Wanda had her arms wrapped around herself, like she was cold. Natasha put an arm around her shoulders to support her. "You get her down to the lab. Who knows how long she'll be under. We'll be right behind you,"

Pietro sped out of the room, arriving in the lab just in time to nearly run into a slightly groggy looking Tony Stark. His normally carefully styled hair was rather ruffled, and he lacked his usual confident strut. In fact he looked like he was operating on autopilot. He might have found the man's disheveled appearance amusing under other circumstances, but the solemn atmosphere kept him from snickering. Instead he set the body he was holding down on the examination table and stepped back. He looked at Clint, who was looking at the unnaturally still body lying on the metal table. If it weren't for the deep breaths she could be mistaken for lifeless.

"Right, so..." Dr. Banner sighed, running a hand down his face. "This really isn't my expertise."

"But it's mine." Everyone in the room besides Tony looked up, surprised to see Helen Cho walk into the room with her bag of tools at her side. Natasha and Wanda appeared next and Steve trailed in behind them, his eyes immediately locking onto the table everyone was gathered around.

"Helen?" Bruce asked, blinking.

"She owed me a favor," Tony yawned.

The petite Asian woman didn't look amused as she sat down her bag on a free table, ignoring the schematics littering it. "Making a house call at five-thirty in the morning, Stark? This goes beyond one favor, consider this payment for the next _three_  debts I could possibly owe you."

Tony waved her off. "Anybody seen Thor?"

"No, actually. Not since this afternoon. Think he went back to Asgard? I mean, he's been spending a lot of time down here with us lately and you know how his dad gets." Clint offered.

Helen seemed to pause for a moment at the mention of the demigod, and if he didn't know any better (which he did), Tony would say she looked disappointed.

Cho rolled her shoulders, her professional mask back in place. "And you," she turned on Bruce as she dug into her bag and fished out what she needed. "Why didn't you call me sooner?" she set the syringe down and began rolling up Avaris' sleeve so she could clean the injection site with an alchohol swab.

"She didn't exactly...exhibit signs..." Bruce replied sheepishly. She was right; it was a bad call on his part. On all their parts. Not only did they try to handle something when they had no idea what they were dealing with, Avaris probably would have felt more comfortable with a woman to start with.  

Helen rolled her eyes as she drew the blood sample. The unconscious Omega didn't so much as twitch.

It was Clint who broke the tense silence. "So, any idea what we're dealing with here? Her civilian file didn't mention any mutant abilities or anything like that, right? Enhanced maybe?"

"No way of knowing until I examine this sample back at my lab," Helen muttered.

"You all realize this just gave us more questions than answers." Natasha interjected. "Why would HYDRA give Enhanced abilities to an Omega if they wanted to keep them powerless?"

"Didn't you say that...they had some kind of plans for Bucky?" Steve swallowed. "Experimenting on Omegas to use for breeding super-soldiers?"

"Yeah. But I just assumed they scrapped that part of the program before they kidnapped her... maybe not." Natasha replied thoughtfully. "If you'll excuse me, I need to do some more digging..." she slipped out of the room without waiting for a response.

"And there she goes," Tony sighed. He turned to the rest of the team. "Until Helen can analyze her blood sample we're at ground-zero here, guys."

"State the obvious, much?" Clint grumbled. The whole episode had made him uneasy. He knew it wasn't her fault, but who knew how long Wanda's barrier would last? She could wake up unstable and go on a rampage. She could be an unwitting sleeper cell for HYDRA. There were too many uncertainties.  

Helen straightened herself to address Tony. "Keep her calm under any circumstances, understood? I'll be in touch just as soon as the results come back."

"I'll escort you out," Tony offered.

"No need," Helen shrugged, exiting the lab. "You've done enough for right now I think. I've got a lot of homework to do, thanks to you." They watched the small doctor leave before looking back at Avaris and then amongst themselves.

"But will she be staying here in lab until then? Metal table is bad for back." Pietro pointed out.

"Yes, I am willing to take the next shift if, if I can..." Wanda quietly volunteered.

"You don't have to push yourself, Wanda." Clint gently patted her shoulder.

"He's right. I brought her here, so I should take the next watch." Steve went to carefully pick her up, but as he went to leave Tony followed him out. The remaining Avengers in the lab traded looks.

"Well Tony didn't really put up much resistance earlier, so I guess a head-to-head is a little overdue?" Bruce tried with a shrug.

Clint shook his head. "Like I'll ever understand the weird love-hate thing between those two. Trying just makes my head hurt. I think I need a sandwich... you guys coming?"

Bruce rubbed a hand down his face tiredly as he stood. "I think I'd appreciate a cup of coffee right about now."

"I will take you up on the sandwich," Pietro replied, guiding Wanda by the shoulders as he followed the archer and the scientist.

* * *

"Trying to shoulder all the blame yourself, Cap?" Tony asked, pushing the button for the elevator. Steve stepped in, nodding his thanks. The billionaire followed swiftly. "Taking a page from my playbook?" he joked.

"Take a page from Tony Stark's Playbook of Bad Ideas?" he scoffed. "Not likely."

"Then what's this about? You brought her here, but I thought it was understood when we agreed to let her stay this was going to be a team effort kind of thing."

Steve leaned his back against the elevator and let Tony jab the button to her floor. "I appreciate it, I do..."

"But?"

"After that last mission for clues on Bucky, I just...don't know. He's still out there, and _that's_ what I should be focusing on. But I feel like I need to help her, too. Who knows? Maybe she has a clue about Bucky she doesn't know about. She was with them for a year. And when she was talking to us in the lab earlier, she mentioned a Carnhart; I'm starting to think that's who we really need. The guy we took in for questioning was the last guy that Bucky got rented out to. Didn't say much we didn't already know..."

"So you're shaken...and frustrated. It happens. But you're Captain America. You'll dust yourself off, pick up the shield and keep kicking HYDRA ass. In the meantime, we'll help you with your pet-project."

Steve glared. "She is  _not_ a pet project. She's an innocent civilian that got dragged into all this. I would've taken her to the hospital from the start, but her reactions convinced me I could keep a better eye on her if she was here. She managed to get herself out of there once already."  

"And that's exactly why we should be united on this. Looking for clues about Bucky and helping her...seems like a lot to take on solo. You'd be spreading yourself pretty thin there, Steve."

 "...You're right," Steve admitted finally. The elevator stopped on the floor Avaris and Natasha shared and they got off. "I really need to get back on the trail." he walked into the room after Tony manually punched in the code for the door. "I was gonna call up Sam and see if he was ready to get back at it...before this came up." 

"I think Romanoff is onto something. It's possible whatever she gets may just unearth Bucky's trail in the process." Steve gently laid Avaris on the bed and pulled the sheets over her.

"Yeah...that's what I'm worried about. I'm starting to think this is gonna drag everybody into another mess. And if it's HYDRA related odds are there's going to be retaliaition."

"Firstly, there's always retaliation with the bad guys. Kind of their MO. They try to screw the world over, we avenge, they swear vengeance for thwarting their evil schemes...there's a whole symbiotic balance thing we've got going on. And if you're gonna say that HYDRA is coming for you and the Avengers shouldn't be involved, don't bother. You're the one that's always giving the annoying teamwork pep talks, Rogers, so you should know better. Practice what you preach and have a little faith here."

Steve turned around and studied the billionaire. "Okay, but just answer me this. Did Tony Stark really just lecture me on teamwork and the importance of standing together because I've had that much of an affect on you, or do you just generally enjoy disagreeing with me that much."

"What can I say Capsicle?" Tony feigned a sigh, a smirk appearing. "Your old fashioned values have grown on me."

"Uh-huh," Steve quirked a brow.

" _And_ whenever I get to call you out on utter _crap_ , I get an immense sense of satisfaction." Tony stroked his goatee. "I'll probably be riding this high for the rest of the day. So you know, that's an added bonus."

"Sounds like the Stark I know." But this time Steve couldn't fight the small grin. "Always something in it for you."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So news has been leaked that Capt. America will be revealed to have been working for HYDRA all along in the new comic books. I don't read the comics because they changed so much and never will if that's the route they're taking. WHY does everyone screw over poor Cap? I mean, just NO!! He is the LAST hero who would ever sell his teammates and country out for HYDRA.  
> Anyway, I hope everyone liked this chapter. I really hope I did all the characters justice.  
> Sorry for the angst and non-con. It was a necessary evil, I think. Still I feel like crap for what I put Ava through... :'( even if it's pretty much already happened and she's reliving it. DX
> 
> P.S. So what do you guys think about the petition to make Cap gay in the next movie? Rumor has it people feel his love interest should be Bucky, which, since I am avoiding the movie at present, gives me a small hope that means he's okay at least. As okay as poor Bucky Bear can be. My friend says it'd be super hot. But, he's gay...of course he'd think that. He jokingly started saying Cap would have a gay affair with "Bucky with the good hair" which had me in stitches, honestly. Feel free to laugh if you get the reference. ;)


	6. The Bad News Blues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As if the Avengers don't have their hands full enough, Thor has news that no one wants to hear, let alone entertain. Ava becomes more acquainted with one of the lady Avengers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I could seriously use a sounding board here. As I stated in a previous chapter I still have several things I'm debating on. One of which is, should Natasha and Bruce become involved with each other or other people, possibly being included as romantic options for Avaris in the poly-pack?? They will be in the pack regardless but they don't necessarily have to play a lover's role. I haven't decided yet. Currently I am leaning more along the lines of protective big sister for Nat. Bruce I just plain don't know. Avaris definitely admires him a bit. Maybe she even has something of an intellectual crush if you will...Also, Clint's family! Should I keep them or scrap them altogether? I mean I have plans for them too if I include them but ClintxLaura wouldn't happen. There would be mentions of past ClintxLaura but going forward it won't be included either way so just lemme know if you can. Thanks kindly!

Clint had just finished making his second double-decker sandwich with the works. The first had been stolen upon completion by a certain speedster who was happily munching on his masterpiece. At least the little bastard had good taste. On top of being an expert marksman, Clint was a master-sandwich maker. He could open his own deli if he ever lived long enough to retire from his current career. 

Every sandwich was it's own work of art and Pietro had the nerve to eat it without so much as a thank you. All he'd gotten was a cheeky: "Next time easy on the mustard, old man."

Damn him. Collecting the delicious turkey with swiss and pastrami on pumpernickel and rye, loaded with lettuce, olives, mayo, spicy mustard and tomato, he took a seat next to Bruce, who was nursing his second cup of coffee. Wanda quietly  _sipped_ her own cup of grey tea, choosing not to eat anything. There was a tense silence in the air. No one was quite sure how to bring up the whirlwind of events that had occurred since Steve had brought Avaris O'Malley back to their home. Clint was sure they weren't the only ones having trouble processing though. The others couldn't be fairing much better, though they'd all deal with it--or not--in different ways ranging from subtle to drastic.

He took a deep breath and prepared to break the tension when the sound of thunder rumbling through the tower and briefly flickering lights caused everyone to come out of their individual fogs. "What is that?" Pietro wanted to know.

Bruce glanced backwards, where the early morning sky that had been slowly becoming lighter had suddenly gone gray. He immediately spotted the hulking figure standing on the veranda that was to blame. "One thunderous entrance," he said absently. Thor nodded at them in greeting, gesturing with his hands that he wanted to be let in.

"Hey FRIDAY could you get that?" Clint asked around a mouthful of sandwich.

 _ **"Yes sir, Agent Barton."**   _The glass screen doors slid open automatically and Thor stepped in, looking slightly frenzied as he glanced around as if bewildered.

Bruce immediately recognized the look of slight desperation and slowly stood, ready to remove himself from the situation if it became necessary.

"Where the hell'd _you_ go?" Clint asked over his shoulder.

"Apologies. I was summoned home suddenly. To Asgard." the blond demigod explained, looking weary. "It was a matter of grave importance the Allfather wished to speak with me about." His teammates all looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to continue. Thor didn't seem to get the cue, instead he eyed the remainder of Clint's sandwich.

"Uh, so, care to elaborate, Thor?" Bruce prompted.

"Aye, but perhaps we should gather the others. This is a matter best addressed by the entire team, as it effects us all in turn." Wanda noted the way Clint's shoulders stiffened and gathered immediately that this could be an even more complex situation than they currently found themselves in.

She and Pietro hadn't been with the Avengers long, and didn't know much about Asgard, aside that Thor was the crowned prince who spent his time between his princely duties in the Realm Eternal and protecting the earth he'd grown so fond of.

And that he had a brother who, as Clint put it, was, "every douchebag on earth rolled into one". Wanda had wanted to look up the word used to describe the sallow-faced raven haired man who had tried to bring an alien army to destroy earth several years ago, but Natasha had quickly told her it was a word ladies were better off not using.  So the younger woman had left it at that. In her musings about Thor's home-world and family--a story that would have sounded like a fairytale to her as a little girl--she remembered the God of Thunder's urgency and insistence with speaking to everyone at the same time and wondered if one had anything to do with other. Chancing a peak a Pietro she noticed he had already finished his sandwich and sped away, presumably to round up everyone else.

"Uh, FRIDAY could have just made the announcement." Clint muttered.

"My brother is feeling restless, which can be...quite problematic when he is still for too long. You need everyone here and he needs to let off steam. This is best way to do that." Wanda reasoned.

Bruce nodded while Clint grunted around the last of his sandwich, cramming the rest in his mouth. Thor seemed to have gone off to a world of his own--no pun intended--maybe back to Asgard.

* * *

 

Avaris' eyes fluttered open to an unfamiliar ceiling in an unfamiliar room. She was on high alert. This didn't look like her cramped cell with HYDRA or her overly-sterilized bland hospital room...It came flooding back to her when she saw the superhero who had rescued her from herself quietly sitting in a desk chair, deep in thought. "Oh," she breathed.

Steve's attention was immediately on her and he stood slowly, cautiously making his way to her bedside. "Miss O'Malley...are you, uh, feeling okay?"

Avaris shrugged tiredly. Her head felt fuzzy, like it was stuffed with cotton and there was an annoying sensation that she forgot something important. "As well as I can be, I guess." she replied. "And I told you. My first name is fine. Avaris, or Ava." She looked to the bay window where morning light was barely visible behind pulled curtains. "I take it I've been out for a while. It's gotta be what, like eight in the morning by now? It doesn't feel like I caught that much sleep. I don't really remember falling asleep though."

Steve looked at her curiously, trying to process that she...didn't remember anything about her episode, waking up  and attacking. That was probably Wanda's doing. Which meant it was better for him not to bring any of that up. It could trigger everything. And Helen Cho _had_ said not to do anything that would cause her stress. "You seemed to do okay. Nothing major,"

Avaris looked somewhat skeptical. "Huh. Weird. I always had trouble getting to sleep in new places...I was the baby that stayed awake half the night crying from homesickness at sleep-away camp."

Steve offered a kind smile. "Well you were pretty out of it yesterday with all the...excitement of meeting the team. Is it really so surprising you got tired enough to let your guard down? How much sleep were you getting lately anyway?"

He was amused to see she looked sheepish. "Two, three hours a night..." she mumbled. "But before you say anything, I was a grad student and I learned to get by on less."

"No one would mind if you slept in. Rested up until you could get back on your feet."

She narrowed her eyes. " _I'd mind_." Steve was ready for another round. Another argument where he explained allowing them to help her was in her best interest and she fought him. She was a stubborn one, for an Omega, but he guessed that came from a life of being told what she couldn't do, or maybe she was just reasserting certain freedoms after HYDRA stripped everything away, right down to basic human dignity.

He wasn't exactly ready for Pietro to come zipping into the room, foregoing knocking. Ava jumped as he appeared and he grinned at her. "I know super speed is your thing, but do you do that _all_ the time?"

"Well yes," he said proudly. "I have a super fast metabolism too. When I'm not going fast I don't feel right."

Avaris nodded slowly in understanding.

"Makes sense. I guess it's a good thing the whole superhero gig worked out for you. Something tells me you weren't meant for an office cubicle."

"I wasn't always so much a 'superhero'..." Pietro replied, sounding less cocky. "Wanda and I, we made the choice to do good and join the Avengers. Now we're here. Anyway, Thor is back." he told Steve. "He wants us all to come hear him out." His message delivered, Pietro zipped off in a burst of blue.

Steve sighed heavily, following the streak he'd left behind before it faded. "Why are all my alarm bells screaming this is bad?" he muttered.

"Instinct." Avaris straightened herself and crossed her legs on top of the sheets. "It wouldn't kill me to listen to _mine_ a little more either." 

"Instinct. Right." Steve glanced at the door, then down at the woman staring off into space, sitting cross-legged on the bed. "I guess I should go see what this is about. You'll uh, be okay won't you?"

Avaris gave him a wry smirk. "If you mean will I still be kicking when you come back? Then yes."

Steve winced. She continued as if her bluntness hadn't gotten a reaction.

"I think you've made it clear I can't take the easy way out. At least not with _you_ around." If he didn't know better Steve would have thought he detected a hint of playfulness. "I never really thought I'd get so low, but," she shrugged, plucking at the sheets. "I never really thought about a lot of things, I guess. At any rate, I promise not to swan dive off the terrace while you're gone."

Steve smiled uneasily, unsure what to say. "Well uh, in case it takes a while Stark's got like a thousand channels. Some are..." he paused, trying to hide the blush as he remembered the time he'd accidentally stumbled onto Tony's "secret". Apparently he was an avid and open subscriber to not only the Playboy channel but a lot of other adult entertainment...the man didn't even have the decency to keep them locked either. Poor Steve had been flipping through one lazy Saturday after a workout and been bombarded by racy images he'd never be able to unsee. "Just...avoid the channels in the five-hundred range."

Avaris quirked an eyebrow at him. "Are you trying to tell me America's Golden Boy has a secret fetish?"

The blush Steve had desperately been trying to hide won out. "No, no! I-It's Stark's guilty pleasure. Or it would be...if he felt even a little ashamed." Steve muttered to himself. When he'd complained to Tony about the channels all he'd gotten was a wide grin and Tony cracking jokes about how he bet they "didn't make 'em like that in the 30's".

Ava found herself choking on a laugh. "Feel free to go before you die of embarrassment. I didn't mean to tease you. I guess I'm just too blunt sometimes." 

"It's okay." Steve assured her. "I wouldn't have lasted long in the army if I couldn't take a little teasing."

He didn't notice the small smile she gave his back as he left the room.

* * *

"How fares Lady Ava?" Thor asked, seeming genuinely concerned. In front of him was a plate of Poptarts of all flavors that he had started tearing into without ceremony.

Steve mulled over how to answer. "She's...good. Well, about as good as you'd expect. She--"

"She went total beast mode on us. And I mean that literally." Tony interjected, earning a glare from Steve. "What? Sugar coating your girlfriend's temper tantrum doesn't change the fact that it happened. Might as well make sure Pointbreak's up to speed."

Thor looked between the two curiously. "Beast mode...?" he muttered. Steve and Tony ignored him.

"It wasn't intentional." Steve stated with certainty.

Steve was convinced that Avaris O'Malley wasn't a bad person. The glimpse he'd caught of her, was of a witty woman with a blunt way of speaking but a sense of humor, who was thoughtful of others. Instincts told him that it was genuine and not an act. She had attacked, but it hadn't been her in control. Just like it wasn't really Bucky that had been HYDRA's weapon for the past seventy years.

"You don't know that." Tony said quickly. "You don't know anything about her, really. Just what the files say. Hopefully Romanov will be able to dig up more," he trailed off.

"Look Cap, we're not saying lock her up and throw away the key. She's a victim in all this as much as anyone." Clint broke in, "We're just saying maybe it's best to err on the side of caution. When Nat gets back from her little espionage mission if everything checks out and she's just another person caught in the crossfire that HYDRA experimented on, then we'll know she's not a sleeper."

It was sound logic for someone trained in his profession. Caution and vigilance were what kept him alive. Sure he pitied the kid, and if they could help her he was all for it. But he wasn't willing to let his guard down. HYDRA wasn't above tactics like using an unwitting civilian.  

"We're gonna have to break this to her sooner or later guys," Bruce added quietly, still holding his mug of hot coffee. "Wanda's barrier won't last forever. Whatever's going on, I doubt life as she knew it before all... _this_  is in the cards at this point. Maybe instead of pulling the rug out from under her feet, we could at least give her a head's up on what's coming."

"Ok!" Tony announced grandly with a clap of his hands. "That's that sorted. Objections, anyone? No? Good, because until we hear from Natasha this is the end of that discussion...on to bigger things. Thor, you were saying?" the billionaire motioned to the demigod to speak.

Thor cleared his throat. It was easy to see the gears turning in his head as he deliberated on how to broach the subject. "Well, comrades, I've spoken to the Allfather...about, the terms of Loki's imprisonment on Asgard."

"He can rot in a dungeon for a few centuries for all I care." Clint muttered angrily.

Thor sighed tiredly. "Odin, in all his _infinite wisdom_ ," Thor said the words with rare malice towards his father, "has decided that there's no further rehabilitation to be found for Loki on Asgard and he must be relocated. My brother does little but grow steadily more bitter-hearted and resentful as he sits in chains."

"Relocated? You're relocating the guy that brought an alien invasion that nearly took out New York? He's the definition of flight risk." Bruce couldn't keep the disbelief out of his voice. "Where's he gonna go? Unless you've got an abandoned asteroid you can stick him on."

Wanda and Pietro looked at each other in confusion. As two of the newest Avengers, they didn't share the team's history with Loki, and while they were aware of the threat he posed, they had barely given thought to the whereabouts of Thor's adopted brother.

 "Friends, I also share your concern and strongly went against Odin's proposed plan. But he is hopelessly stubborn and set in his ways." Thor narrowed his eyes.

"Parents." Tony said. "So where does Pops want Loki to finish serving detention? I bet one of Jupiter's moons would be great this time of year."

Thor bowed his head, speaking slowly. "He...suggests Loki spend time living amongst those he's wronged the most. Learn humility the way I did, by being mortal. He already mostly is. Without magic he's little more than a man with a lengthy lifespan to contemplate his crimes."

"Yeah but there's a difference between being arrogant and being evil, Thor. You were arrogant." Steve had a good idea where this was going and he didn't like it. "Loki's both."

Thor frowned, sighing, "Well...apparently the Allfather thinks otherwise, or perhaps he just wants Loki out of the realm. Regardless, Odin deems fit to send him here, stripped of magic and under my watch, to serve an indefinite period of time living on earth."

Just as Steve feared, the news was horrible. And the other Avengers took it about as well as could be expected. Various reactions from shock to pure outrage filled the room. Everyone was suddenly talking over each other. A loud whistle interrupted all the chatter. Everyone turned to see Steve looking authoritative and stern.

"Okay, everybody settle down. We all know that was the last news we expected Thor to bring, but unless someone can knock some sense into Odin our backs are up against a wall here."

"Where the hell are we gonna keep an evil demigod?" Clint demanded. "Magic or no magic, the danger in this situation is that he's _Loki_. _Anything_ could happen."

"Right. Which is why we can't afford to let him out of our sight." Tony stroked his chin thoughtfully. "Maybe I could...build something. Demigod jail?" he continued thinking aloud.

"We're all going to have to put our heads together on this one for sure. But we may need back up, just in case. Any point in contacting S.H.I.E.L.D. and seeing if we can get some help from their mystery director?" Bruce asked, wishing Natasha was there. She was the one that still had all the contacts, but she was off on her mini-mission to hunt down clues about the strange Omega they were currently housing.

Steve nodded absently. "We should call Natasha and catch her up on this."

"Question?" Clint slightly raised his hand, "When's your dad plan to ship Loki down here?"

Thor shrugged thoughtfully. "Within the fortnight."

"Good," Clint muttered, a determined expression on his face. "Plenty of time to prep," he stood up and strutted from the room with a purpose.

"$50 says he's gonna go out and get some arrows that'll nuke a god." Tony stated.

Everyone looked at him. "What? I know it's what I'd do if I had a bone to pick with a demigod who Jedi mind-tricked me." When he was met with eye rolls he sighed and shook his head. "You guys seriously lack imagination. If anyone needs me I'll be downstairs." By which he clearly meant his lab. Despite his statement about Clint no one was fooled into thinking Tony wouldn't be putting together some contingencies of his own before the god's arrival. "You coming Big Guy?" he asked, referring to Bruce, his "science bro" as he often called him.

Bruce waved him off. "Yeah, sure. Down in a minute." Tony nodded, whistling as he made his way to his lab.

"This was not the way I had intended things to go..." Thor said, unusually subdued.

"We know," Bruce sighed. "But honestly Thor, what did you expect? The guy didn't exactly give any of us the warm and fuzzies last time he was here and you're saying he's coming back to earth whether any of us like it or not?" The scientist ran a hand through his neatly combed hair in irritation. "I...Yeah. I think I'm gonna need some time on this one..." he stood, "Better keep Tony from going overboard I guess." he gave the others a weak chuckle and a small, fleeting smile that was strained.

Now it was down to Steve, Thor and the Maximoffs.

"You know...this Loki he is a god, yes?" Pietro asked, breaking the silence.

Steve made a face. "That's...debatable." He quickly turned to Thor. "No offense."

Thor simply chuckled. "Still not a believer Captain?"

"Oh I am," Steve replied, "Just...not in Norse gods. You're basically very complicated aliens to me."

Thor boomed with laughter, the remains of the Poptarts he'd resumed eating nearly flying out of his mouth.

"Multiple gods you find beyond your realm of belief yet extraterrestrials are not?" The God of Thunder scoffed. "I will never understand you mortals." 

"Yes, but what about one who is not quite mortal?" Pietro insisted. "To help contain Loki?"

Wanda quickly picked up on Pietro's line of thought and smiled slightly. Thor and Steve however didn't have the benefit of the twin's powerful link. "I'm not sure I understand. Speak plainly." Thor ordered.

"Vision." Wanda said, and the both blondes eyes widened and they stared at each other.

"Vision has one of the Stones...a great source of power Loki should not normally be near. But given the circumstances with Loki depowered yet still cunning, Vision's aid could be of great help."

"It's been a while since I've seen him though. Do you know how to reach him Wanda?"

A faint pink colored her cheeks and she nodded, trying not to appear to eager. "Da, I think so."

 

****

While Steve and the others had their meeting Avaris laid back on the mattress and tried to take in everything that had happened recently. Being out of captivity felt surreal. The fact that she was laying on a plush mattress and not chained up waiting on the next slime ball to violate her was something she felt she'd wake up and find out she'd been dreaming. The bed was so soft after so long it almost felt uncomfortable in its foreignness. Then there were the Avengers.

Meeting them also felt surreal. Really, she'd only spoken to Steve, Tony Stark and Dr. Banner, not counting her brief interaction with the fast one... Pietro, wasn't it? The others she'd been introduced to very fleetingly.

So far, Steve seemed to be a nice guy who genuinely wanted to help for reasons of his own. Reasons Avaris was pretty sure included some kind of atonement. Unfortunately, she was still convinced that once he and the others discovered the extent of her issues, they wouldn't be so quick to lend a helping hand.

Ava honestly wasn't sure why they were helping her _now_. It was all bizarre, really. Here she was in Avenger's Tower staying with a team of superheroes indefinitely. They barely knew her but she'd been taken in, almost _forced_ to stay. She wasn't anyone distinguished. A virtual nobody to these people. But they were keeping her, where she was almost sure most of her traditionalist family would have turned her away.

Gran and Julian would look after her if she showed up (once they got over their initial shock), but she couldn't do that to them. Put them through the ostracism and scrutiny from the rest of her nosey family who felt like an Omega's place was to be seen and never heard.

They had never been on board with her going off to get any kind of degree and certainly not to advance herself beyond what her presentation warranted. But Avaris was determined. She'd always had that going for her, for better or worse.

And she was determined not to live in the shadow of her charming, beautiful and _Beta_ sister, Sabina, who was never told what she couldn't do. She was encouraged to climb the social hierarchy as far as she could.

The only hierarchy Avaris had ever been told to climb was that of finding a suitable Alpha mate from the reserve to settle down with. That wasn't a fate she had ever been ready to accept, so she set out to change it, leaving home despite her family's disapproval and reluctance.

It had all been going so well. She was making friends, had a wonderfully supportive roommate, was doing well in classes. And then that night when she made one stupid decision had everything she'd worked for crashing down. _'Don't talk to strangers, Avaris! It doesn't get more simple than that! Pre-schoolers learn it_ ,' Inside she was seething, at herself, at HYDRA, at the world. Kidnapping her shouldn't have been as easy as it was for them. But her naïveté had made it simple.

 She didn't trust anyone immediately at their word anymore and it would probably would be a long time before she did, if ever. She'd decided if she ever managed to escape she'd rely on instincts and not emotion. Thanks to their evolutionary hard-wiring attached to their reptilian brains, instinct was pretty reliable.

It wasn't fact, it was biology. Avaris had let emotion govern her before, and while it had led to good things, it had also led to a lot of trouble too. Her kidnapping and subsequent captivity was just the latest and worst mess.

Instinct told her to be vigilant. In fact, if she thought back to _that_ night she was sure she had felt the prick of her senses on high alert when she'd been approached before any hostility had even been shown. But, shoving it down as paranoia and instead opting to replace it with politeness, had been a grave mistake on her part.

Suddenly the walls were closing in and she needed air. She sat up, long hair slightly frizzy with static. Steve still wasn't back...and she doubted he'd appreciate it if she just up and left without a word, even if she came back. But she couldn't wait when it felt like her windpipe was closing and she had no idea how much longer it would be. She glanced longingly at the door, and suddenly she was up and sprinting for it.

Her trembling hand fumbled to open it, but when she did, she didn't break pace as she dashed down the hall to the elevator. She glared at the fact that she was so high up and prayed she didn't run into anyone who'd try to stop her own the way out. She pressed the button for the lobby and put a hand over her racing heart as the elevator began to sink. _'Steady breaths...'_ she silently whispered. Focusing on her breathing was starting to calm her down...until the elevator dinged on the seventh floor and the doors swung open for the girl with the auburn brown hair she'd met earlier.

Ava gaped at her in horror while she also seemed surprised to run into her. Wendy (??) stared at her with surprise clear on her face, slowly blinking her sooty lashes.

Seeming to sense her dismay, the girl in the red jacket slowly lifted her hands up in an effort to be placating and non-threatening. "I understand," Wanda ( _that_ was her name), said in a tone that made it sound like she truly did. Avaris was completely unaware about Wanda's trip into her mind though. "You need time to clear your thoughts?"

Ava didn't ask how she knew, she just nodded rapidly. "I...I can show you a place? Nearby?" she offered.

She studied the girl for a minute, weighing her options, if that's what they could be called. Slowly, she nodded, agreeing simply for the fact that she was unfamiliar with New York and needed a quiet place as soon as she could get one.

They reached the lobby without meeting anyone else, and Wanda led the way at a surprisingly brisk pace as if she shared the urgency to get out of the Tower.

 Avaris wasn't complaining. She and Wanda took to the streets, neither really speaking. Avaris took the time to observe their surroundings, glancing back at the large tower that loomed over everything in the vicinity. She was so preoccupied glancing at the people bustling by that she barely noticed when Wanda paused in front of a small shop that almost stood out several blocks away from where they'd come. The female Avenger gently touched her arm, gesturing toward the shop called "Big Apple Books".

"Is this...a book café?" Avaris asked, unable to hide her curiosity as she peered into the window and noticed a mostly empty, quiet store and took note of the small café tables, the books and the woman putting out fresh pastries in a display case.

Wanda nodded, almost looking sheepish. She walked in, allowing Avaris to follow behind her. "I sometimes come here to escape when the city is too much. It reminds me a little of place back home. I-In Sokovia." she explained quickly.  Avaris nodded in understanding. The woman inside had heard the bell above the door and glanced up, smiling widely when she spotted Wanda.

"Wanda!" she exclaimed, rushing from behind the counter to hug the girl and kiss her on both cheeks. "Oh, and you bring friend?" she smiled at Avaris and before the Omega could react, the woman had hugged her as well.

Ava chuckled nervously, not sure how to respond.

"This is Ingrid," Wanda introduced. "She is also from Sokovia. I stumbled in when Pietro and I first came to New York. She made me feel at home here."

"Yes, yes!" Ingrid clapped jovially. "I move here many years ago as young immigrant girl with not much to my name except my love for books and the recipes my grandmother taught me. I settled here and opened this shop." she spoke with a proud gleam in her eyes. Avaris couldn't help but smile politely yet sincerely. This woman had set out for a destination on the other side of the world armed with a dream. She admired that.

"If you are a friend of Wanda's you are welcome any time." she continued, reaching out and squeezing Ava's hand lightly. "Come, sit! I have fresh muffins." Ava began shaking her head.

"Oh, n-no. I didn't bring any money." she protested awkwardly.

"Bah!" Ingrid scoffed. "My treat. Now sit!" Ava hesitantly followed Wanda to a table and sat. They waited as Ingrid fixed them drinks and snacks.

 The dark-haired woman looked down at herself. Luckily she had freshened up and put on some clean clothes they'd provided for her after Steve left. So she no longer wore the baggy gray hospital sweat suit. However, the long-sleeved black tee-shirt and dark wash jeans weren't anything special. She was slightly curious about who'd guessed her size correctly though. 

 "I am sorry if Ingrid is forward. She means well." Wanda said, breaking the brief silence.

"She seems nice," Ava responded lamely, looking up. She glanced at Wanda, with her light make-up (mascara and eye liner the most prominent), necklaces and rings, and her overall slightly gothic style. The superhero flashed her a brief smile.

"Very much so." she agreed. Then, suddenly she said, "The Tower is an adjustment. It is loud, lively, lots of different people. It was hard for Pietro and I. We live on the same floor because...it is comforting to be close. He still has nightmares of the battle and I still wake up confused some nights." Avaris was surprised by how candid the Beta was being.  

"If you are feeling uneasy, you can tell me. I promise I won't tell anyone else. We can come here," A part of Avaris was admittedly touched. Wanda was opening up to her, sharing a piece of her secret world. It was a friendly gesture.

"Thank you, Wanda, that's very kind."

The conversation was broken as Ingrid returned with a tray, setting down two cups of hot tea and a plate of fresh muffins of at least three different varieties. "Take what you can't finish," she told them, patting both girls on the arm and then turning to attend to a customer that had just entered the shop.

Avaris blushed as she carefully sipped from the mug. Chamomile with honey. It was delicious. "I'm...not really use to this."

Wanda chuckled. "Neither was I. But it's Ingrid's way." She helped herself to a blueberry muffin, nibbling daintily.

Avaris shakily reached for a chocolate muffin and took a small bite, "Mmph!"

She honestly hadn't expected it to be so wonderful! Her stomach growled noisily and she realized how hungry she was as she took another bite after swallowing the first.

"Good?" Wanda chuckled, knowing the answer. Ava nodded, savoring the muffin as she chased it down with more tea.

"I understand why you like it here."

"Yes, the snacks and Ingrid make it feel like home. But I also like the books." Avaris had almost forgotten they were in a _book_ café. She glanced around at the rows of books, some in familiar titles and some in other languages, that lined the shelves. "She keeps both Sokovian and Russian books that are hard to find anywhere."

Ava could relate to the excitement over a good book. She started to realize abruptly that she seemed to have a few things in common with Wanda. Following her here had been a good idea. The feeling of suffocation she'd had in the Tower was all but gone.

Wanda's phone suddenly buzzing from her pocket interrupted her musings as the Avenger dug it out and glanced at the screen. A loud gasp escaped her and Avaris was startled and on alert. "What's wrong."

"I...Pietro says everyone is in a panic, looking for you. They think you've run away." she blushed prettily. "I forgot to tell them we were leaving."

"Oh," Ava breathed.

Wanda looked down sheepishly, slowly composing a message back to her twin before sending it. She met Avaris' eyes, still looking embarrassed.

Avaris wasn't sure why but a small giggle escaped her mouth. Wanda blinked, a grin slowly curving her own lips. The longer they made eye contact the worst Ava's giggles got and soon Wanda was joining in. As they shared an unlikely laugh, Avaris reaffirmed her thoughts that trusting in Wanda had indeed been a good idea.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the incredibly long wait. :O I tried to make this chapter long to make up for it. So! Loki's coming back to earth soon. :3 What does that mean for the Avengers and even Avaris? Well let's just say that his time imprisoned hasn't changed the fact that Loki is a bitter, mischievous little shit. So THAT should be interesting dynamics. 
> 
> Someone asked if Avaris could try to escape and be stopped/spend time with the female Avengers. Well, there's not much Nat in this chapter so I decided to have her open up a little to Wanda instead. They can semi-relate to each other as they both sometimes struggle with feeling like outsiders. Natasha returns soon though! With some possibly very important new details about what's going on with Avaris' apparent powers and also more on how her family reacted to her kidnapping. That's going to be important, trust me!!  
> Also, Vision and Sam will be in the picture just as soon as I can get them there. Wanda knowing how to contact Vision will also be explained soon. He's kind of been doing his own thing for a while.  
> You may also notice that I have Pietro and Wanda occasionally talking in very slightly broken English. There's no rhyme or reason behind it, although being from Sokovia leads us to believe that English is definitely their second language and in their home country they likely spoke their native tongue the most. So for the purposes of the story we'll say that at times their English is clumsy or only slightly off, depending on the situation. Some verbage may not carry over for them. Oh, they are also fluent in Russian in this story. I don't know what real or fictional language is canonly their mother tongue.


	7. Cloak and Dagger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Domestic Avengers and Avaris do a little shopping to help her get settled in. Meanwhile, an old adversary from Steve's past teams up with a surprising new one, spelling trouble. And will the search for Bucky pay off soon?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still need something feedback, please!! On the questions I brought up last chapter and just in general. Thanks in advance. It would help a lot with the progression of this story. I am trying to decide if I should include femslash or slash and if so with who? Wanda will be with Vision and Nat is looking like she'll be surrogate big sis so femslash may not happen unless more important females come in.  
> As for slash...I'm tempted to add "Stucky". I'm usually not huge on slash tbh. But if there's one slash pair I could get behind, it'd definitely be Stucky. XD Sorry Stony shippers but that's a no-go for me. :3  
> But there would still be Steve/Ava and Bucky/Ava if slash happened. Omg why are pairings so complicated. Making a poly/multi story was supposed to make that easy but I guess not. lol  
> Also it may seem like Avaris has recovered quickly in this chapter in a short amount of time but I promise you she hasn't and will experience a lot more setbacks in the future. She's doing very well at putting on a brave façade and Wanda putting a barrier on some of those memories helped, that's all. But she'll eventually have to really, really grieve her old life and go through some tough times.

"Wanda, what you did was nice. But you can't just _leave_ with her and not say anything," Clint, of all people, lectured them when they returned. At least the Avengers had been nice enough to let them finish up their snack at the café. Ingrid had even sent them back with the peace-offering of fresh muffins and assorted pastries. Clint had the nerve to confiscate those and _still_ lecture them. Mostly Wanda really, but Ava felt she should stick up for the Sokovian girl because she'd only been trying to help her out.

So they stood in the kitchen, with everyone apparently having breakfast as Tony's robotic appliances did all the real work.

Avaris pushed the food on her plate around. She'd just had a snack and wasn't particularly hungry but Tony insisted she break bread with the team all the same.

"Look it was me that needed to get out of the Tower. I felt like I was suffocating in here...Wanda was just trying to help." Ava grumbled. "Plus, it was just an accident that she forgot."

"Yeah, I know. But you're still...new around here." Clint explained carefully.

"Plus Mother Steve here totally had a meltdown." Tony snickered.

Steve looked at him indignantly.

"Well we're back, I'm fine. All good, right?" Avaris sighed, giving up on arguing.

 "If you need to step out, you're not our prisoner, Avaris." Steve said gently, sensing her frustration. "As long as someone's with you, I don't see the problem in you getting out when you need to."

She smiled wryly. "Gonna take me out on walkies?"

Pietro grinned broadly as he quickly consumed his second muffin. "I volunteer to do that."

Wanda gave her brother a look and he settled down.

"Ya know, I don't think we've asked. What kind of wallpaper do you want in your room? We can get someone started on a reno projection as early as this afternoon." Tony said suddenly.

"What?" Ava guffawed at the complete one-eighty the conversation had taken.

"Well, you're here 'til whenever. Unless you've got somewhere to be and something tells me you don't," he drawled, "So yeah, we'll get your room spruced up, personalized. It'll be fun." He started rambling. Ava was starting to see that he did that a lot, whether it was to break up tension, cover nervous energy, or something else.

"Please, just go with it." Bruce sighed, rubbing at his temples. "Unfortunately that's about the only way to get him to stop."

"So you on board?" Tony asked. He had decided for her before she could answer. "Great! Write up a list and I'll have my people on it right away. Well really, they're Pepper's people...she never did trust my decorating...says everything turns real gaudy real fast," he rambled. "Whatever."

Ava stared in mild horror as Tony got himself another cup of coffee. "There's no way he's always like this." she whispered, blinking.

"No, sometimes he's much worse." Clint smirked, giving her a wink. For a man that made his bread and butter as an assassin with razor-sharp focus, he was laidback and rather likeable from what she could tell. He treated Wanda like a younger sister, or a daughter, which is why he'd scolded them. But aside from that she got the feeling Clint Barton preferred to take life easy.

"Lady Ava," Thor boomed, drawing her attention to the huge demigod scarfing down muffins, Poptarts, bacon and eggs. "I am glad to hear you'll be staying." Thor beamed at her so genuinely she felt her cheeks warm up. She had seen this man on news footage from the Battle of New York what felt like a dozen times. He had been fierce and deadly as he swung his mighty hammer and annihilated aliens. Truly deserving of the title God of Thunder. But now, in person, looking at her with a lopsided smile and the remnants of Poptart crumbs stuck in his beard, he gave the impression of a man-child. Sweet, bubbly, innocent. First Steve, now Agent Barton and Thor...

None of these people had been what she was expecting...they had been...better. For some bizarre reason they really did seem very welcoming and had been accommodating so far. If their fans around the world knew about the Avengers' domestic side they would never _ever_ get any peace from swooning groupies.

"Thank you Thor," she said politely. "It's really nice of your teammates to offer to put me up here." She thought she saw Steve flash her a smile from the corner of her eyes.

****

"Alright, how long do I have with him?" Natasha asked, eyeing the man who sat hunched in the interrogation cell. He looked pitiful. His clothes disheveled and his glasses sliding down the bridge of his nose. At a glance he looked like some harmless humbug. But Natasha knew the truth. All the suffering he'd caused. How far down he had his hand in black market dealings. That he knew more than he was letting on...

A familiar face stepped forward, peering at the confined man. "As long as you need."

Natasha nodded, stepping toward the door. Before she could swipe her clearance card, she felt a hand land firmly on her shoulder.

"Uh, how is he?" the man was almost comically sheepish. "I'd heard about that big fiasco in Washington and the Winter Soldier being back on the radar and-- he's not wearing himself out too much, is he? Eating enough? Resting well?"

Natasha smirked. "He's fine, Phil. Still as righteously stubborn as ever. Still determined to see this through. Still Steve. I'm keeping an eye on him, the whole team is."

Coulson nodded in relief. "Good to hear." he blew out a long breath. "Obviously with me being 'dead' and all I can't...well, just show up but... It's good to know he's...doing well."

Natasha gave him a small smile and made her way into the interrogation room. One Fritz Baldane glanced up at her nervously as she entered before averting his eyes again. "I already told you everything I know." he mumbled. "Barnes was contracted to me a long time ago. I don't know who had him since."

Natasha straddled her chair, her face becoming completely unreadable. "Maybe not. But you know something else you didn't tell us before, don't you Fritz?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, I swear!"

"Oh yeah? So you're telling me you don't know anything else about the other facilities HYDRA has around the world? Omega internment camps?"

His chin wobbled in fear. "I...I didn't really ask questions, alright? As long as I got a steady stream of Omegas to work in my prostitution rings that was all that mattered."

Natasha slid a file across the table. "You ever seen her before?"

Fritz cautiously peered down at the photo clipped to the file and blinked slowly. "She...she was at the auction."

"You telling me that's the _first_ time you've seen her? Because I've got records that say you put in a bid a long time ago to add her to your program. Tell me what happened."

The man scratched at his stubbled chin. "Okay, alright! I admit, I took an interest in her a little while after HYDRA got her. She was one of their most popular. Guys were eatin' outta their hands to rent her for a night. There was practically a _waiting list_." Fritz looked into her face briefly and pure greed was shining in his dark orbs. "Can you imagine...the profits on an Omega bitch like that? So I tried to cut a deal to see if they'd bite. But they wouldn't sell her...my offer got rejected. I was hoping to get her at the auction. But it was a _sting_."

Natasha sat back with her arms folded. Her eyes were cold and she didn't have the least bit of sympathy for taking a sleaze-ball like him out of the black market."We've already got the Omegas you had possession of--they've been rescued, put under our protection and returned to their families. It's over. So now...I need you to tell me one last thing." Black Widow leaned in, her eyes boring into his. He tried to jerk away, but his wrists were cuffed to the table. He tried not to meet her eyes but she grabbed his chin in a grip so strong he was afraid she'd break his jaw. "Where's. Conner. Carnhart?" she whispered menacingly.

* * *

He had been doing a good job laying low all these months. He was immensely grateful for his deeply ingrained survival skills. While he didn't know what to do with his newfound freedom, he found himself mostly staying hidden and observing the world quietly. Years of looking over his shoulder, watching his back, wouldn't fade so easily, especially if he wasn't sure if anyone was still after him.

 He would snag newspapers people left on park benches, read about the exploits that had happened after _that_ day. There was even an article about _the Avengers_. They'd been involved in something pretty heavy that went down in a little country in Europe called Sokovia. Nearly end-of-the-world heavy...He'd even stopped to watch it unfold live on news that had been streamed around the world. There they were, fighting off an army of...robots, from what he could tell. There _he_ was, wearing that ridiculous spangled uniform and throwing that shield around.

He recalled the desperate look that had been on his face as he'd pleaded with him to remember. Even after he'd shot and beaten him within an inch of his life, the man called _Captain America_ , looked at him with hope. Like he would suddenly remember what he wanted him to. Back then, he couldn't. He was too filled with anger, confusion and even fear.

Dragging him to shore and then going on the run had been the better option. But, a lot had happened since then. And the longer he'd been on the run, his mind free from HYDRA's constant reconditioning, the clearer things had become. He _did_ know that man. In between flashbacks of all the horrible things he'd done, he saw even older memories, times when the blonde man had been younger and scrawny. He saw them walking the streets of Brooklyn together, joking around like friends. He saw all the times the blonde would get himself in trouble with bullies and he'd step in. Being scolded by both their ma's...little things that came back to him in the quiet of one hideout or another.

A part of him wanted to stay away. Just keeping running and hiding. Forget he'd known this _Steve Rogers_.

But there was a bigger part of him that knew that was impossible. How could he forget when he'd been trying so hard to remember. He'd even been to the Howling Commandos museum display in Washington. According to that, he was a _war hero_ that had died a long time ago. Never did he think he'd be attached to anything with "hero" in the title.

The only way to really fill in the gaps of his slowly returning memory was to find him, to ask. The question was, was that a good idea?

The last time they had seen each other, he was the Soldier, and the Soldier had tried to kill him, hurting a lot of people in the process. He was positive he'd still be wanted, and what if _Steve_ had changed his mind about "Bucky"? What if he'd decided that he didn't see his former friend, but a cold-blooded killer that needed to be taken down? He would be subjecting himself to being hunted down all over again after two years of managing to lay low.

 It all came down to how badly he wanted answers. His stomach growled, long and low. He sat up from the stiff mattress in the corner of the dingy building. Right now the only thing he wanted more than answers, was food. His super soldier metabolism never allowed him to truly feel full on the little he was able to get, but he made do. Carefully sliding out of his latest hideout, checking several times to make sure no one was around, he slid out of the alley and onto the street, blending in inconspicuously with the crowd, hood up and hands in his pockets. He never noticed the blinking drone hovering overhead, or the man on a rooftop the drone was relaying its information to.

Said man smirked. "Well, well, well..."

***

Ava stared out the window of the fancy SUV. Currently, she and almost the whole team were on their way to the outlet mall, of all things. Stark had unlimited credit at quite a few stores and since she was officially staying indefinitely she needed...things. "Let me get this straight," she grumbled. "We get scolded for leaving the Tower, and now, I'm being told to get out...because my room's being redecorated and it should be a surprise?"

Clint, who was the one driving, shrugged. "That's just the way it is, kid."

"Kid?" Ava asked. "I'm twenty-three. I admit I probably wasn't even a thought when you were off head-banging to Bruce Springsteen in the 70's but--"

Pietro made no effort to hide his snickering.

"Hey!" Clint snapped, no venom in his tone. "I'm thirty-three okay? So try again." Under his breath, he added, "And it was Styx, okay? I listened to Styx, and by then it was practically the classics."

Noticing all the honks and excited waves from other drivers, Clint glanced in the rear view mirror, frowning. "Thor, put your head back in the car." He chided like he would a young child.

Avaris glanced behind her and snorted. The mighty Thor had his head hanging out of the window and the wind blowing through his golden locks with a bright smile on his face, looking for all the world like a happy golden retriever.

"It may be slow, but I find I quite enjoy this means of transport." Thor said, slowly pulling his head back in, but not without a smile to two children who were in a nearby minivan grinning brightly at the hero.

"Aaand _this_ is why we can't go places." Clint grumbled, taking the upcoming exit. Ava sat in the front seat next to him, the honorary shotgun position, which was usually fought over on Avengers' outings but this time everyone had unanimously agreed to let her take it.

Meanwhile Thor's hulking form took up a large portion of the backseat with Wanda and Pietro squeezed in beside him. Bruce and Steve had opted to stay at the Tower to oversee Tony overseeing the remodeling of her room, something she was immensely thankful for.

She honestly didn't want to come back to a wet bar in the corner and a tub lined with gold or something crazy, which Tony Stark seemed fully capable of if his creative license was allowed to run rampant. Better to have to have two level-headed people there to reign him in. If it was up to her, she'd leave the room just the way it was. But Tony was a persistent man, she'd quickly found out. Before leaving she had practically begged for him to stay modest in design and, "Do _not_ spend a lot!" Another reason Steve and Bruce stayed behind.

Ava could only pray they'd been able to keep him in check.

In the meantime, she needed clothes, because she had very little. Although she didn't feel comfortable accepting gifts from a man she barely knew, no matter how rich, she had no money to her name, and no choice. She just hoped they didn't end up at some high-end, ritzy boutique. Hopefully Stark realized she wasn't really that kind of girl; that was more her sister's style.

"Okay, so here's our plan of attack," Clint was saying, making sure the whole car could hear him.

"You guys have a plan of attack for everything?" Ava asked dubiously.

Clint glanced at her, "Uh yeah, we're the Avengers." he smirked. "Now hush and listen. You and Wanda are gonna get whatever you need. Just try not to take _too_ long in there. I don't really care how much you spend 'cause it's Stark's money. Hell, go over the credit limit. He's always bragging it's next to impossible." Ava wanted to say something but he wasn't done talking. "Thor _insists_ he wants to check out the bookstore for some reason...wait, I've never seen you crack a book?"

Thor blinked innocently at him. "Jane once insisted I should open my mind to more scholarly pursuits. And I still have much to learn about Midgardian culture. A venue providing reading material seems like a fine place to start."

  "Yeah, whatever. So that's where _he'll_ be... And that little pain in the ass back there in the running shoes is probably gonna be in the Nike store, because he lives in athletic gear. Stark even designed him his own line that's completely wind-resistant and reduces friction by a whole blah, blah, blah...I wasn't listening." he glared challengingly at Pietro who stared right back in defiance.

"What about you?" Ava asked, even though she knew it was none of her business.

"Meeting up with Natasha. She's done with whatever she had to do." Clint must have sensed her questioning gaze. "Hey, you can take the spy out of S.H.I.E.L.D. but, well you get it. Nat's a mystery, better if you don't try to figure her out. If she's got something she wants to share with you, she'll let you know."

"I-It's not that." she quickly defended. He stared at her briefly from over the tops of his lavender-tinted sunglasses. "Well okay, it's a little of that."

"Hmm." he hummed, drumming his fingers on the wheel. The shopping mall was in sight. Proud and gleaming and already full of shoppers, despite the fact that it was barely noon. "Curious what a spy does on her off time?"

"I'm not trying to pry." she insisted. "But going from where I was not even a few weeks ago to...being around the Avengers is all pretty surreal in itself."

 "I thought the same thing when I first started the whole secret agent slash 'superhero' thing."

"Really?"

"Hell yeah," Clint laughed, finding a parking space. " Growing up to be an Avenger wasn't exactly my career goal, you know. After all I was just some punk, thief kid that ran away and joined the circus."

"No way," Ava breathed as she unbuckled her seatbelt, fascinated.

"Nah, it's true, really. Ask Natasha."

Ava couldn't help but look at him through new eyes. He didn't completely trust her; she was well aware of that. But here he was, confiding in her and being civil, just like Wanda and the others. The Avengers truly were amazing people.

Suddenly, Pietro popped up in front of the windshield, drawing their attention. "Slowpokes!" he called, "Hurry or we will leave you."

Clint glared half-heartedly as he got out and slammed his door. "Keep running that mouth and I'll _leaf you_ here to run back to Manhattan." he said, mocking his Sokovian accent.

Avaris walked to Wanda's side and the two exchanged small smiles. "Ready to get a cute new wardrobe?" Wanda asked.

"If I must," Avaris groaned jokingly as the two made their way into the first store. Clint hung back by himself, watching them go. He almost found himself hoping that Nat brought back good news about Avaris O'Malley. It would suck if they had to get rid of her after all this, because she was actually growing on him a little.

 

* * *

 Contrary to popular belief, villains were not born. Not really. There were many paths to villainy and, the one he had taken just so happened to be one of the most cliché. He wasn't happy with cliché but he was more than satisfied to be a bad guy, as long as it achieved his goals in the end. Revenge was the name of the game. Again, it wasn't the most original motivation. But he didn't really give a damn. He'd spent the past two years waiting in the shadows, playing possum and biding his time. He was getting sick of it...but luckily for him he'd found some stragglers still loyal to the cause, and through them, he found his newest mission...

He sipped his beer, flipped through the channels. He had just settled on a Vin Diesel flick--not that the bastard knew the first thing about real danger--when he heard frantic knocking at his door. Getting up with the stealth of a well-trained sniper, he grabbed up his trusty rifle, never far, and crept to the door. A familiar face stood waiting expectantly on the other side, her fist poised to knock again. "Open the goddamn door, or--"

In a second the door was open and he'd swept her inside and pinned her against the wall, slamming it shut with his boot all in one motion. He immediately went in for a bruising kiss, but she smacked him sharply, and he growled. "Not now!" she barked. "Jesus," she glanced around the dimly lit apartment. "This place is a pigsty." Her delicate nose crinkled.

"Sorry to offend your delicate sensibilities, Your Highness," he mocked. "But it serves its purpose." he set the rifle aside and leered down at her smugly. "I didn't hear you complaining about the mess last time I fucked you against every--"

"And if you want to do it again, you'll shut up and listen! We've got problems!" she hissed, leaning into him, her sharp eyes narrowed.

"Yeah well let's start with that stick in your ass, cupcake. You PMSing a little early this month?" She delivered a well-aimed blow to his chest that actually left him winded, manicured nails and all. He had to admit it got him hot. She was so prim and uppity but she was just as ruthless as he was underneath that well-groomed surface, and she rode him into the mattress like a champion bull-rider.

"Shut. The. Fuck. Up." She snarled, running her nails none too gently down his t-shirt clad abdomen. "Have you even been paying attention to anything outside your stupid vendetta? The program has been compromised. Your fucking precious Captain and his team." she bit out, "They liberated some of the Omegas. All the other bases globally have been instructed to move the ones they've got deeper underground and destroy anything or anyone even _remotely_ incriminating. They took some of our handlers into custody. They didn't get Carnhart, not yet."

He straightened, his hands grabbing her arms in a grip that could bruise as he brought her close. "I'm damn well aware that son of a bitch is still out there," he growled. "And even if it kills me, I plan to remedy that _very_ soon. Don't be too concerned about Connor. He'll take our secrets to the grave, and you know it. Doesn't get more loyal than that twisted bastard." he chuckled darkly. "And as for the freed Omegas...I'm already taking care of that. You truly underestimate how far I'll go."

Her perfect eyebrow arched. "Took care of it how?" she asked.

"Let's say that some of those poor souls have met with some untimely accidents shortly after being freed."

"Oh," she said simply, stepping back from him with ease. "And has my sweet little sister...?"

"She wasn't accounted for." he grunted, anticipating how she'd last out. "I'm gonna go ahead and assume she was one of the liberated ones. But don't worry babe," he stole a quick peck before she had time to block him, making sure he left a hard nip. "As soon as we sniff her out."

"No," she shook her head, some tendrils of raven hair falling out of her up-do. "Before you do anything, you will tell me when you find her and I will _personally_ see to it that my little sister gets the homecoming she deserves." The malicious glint in her hazel eyes had him grinning.

He felt his cock stir in the confines of his pants. He wanted to take her like an animal, right there. His Alpha was roaring at him to claim his bitch, but in the mood she was in, she wouldn't let him get off. She was a tease like that. "Fuck Sabina, I knew there was a reason I was attracted to you, besides that sweet ass."

She turned brusquely, making sure her hips swayed enticingly as she walked towards the door. "Get a good, long look." she taunted. "Because if you don't make sure I get what I want, Rumlow... Then you can kiss this ass, and everything else you love to sink your teeth into, goodbye." She slammed her door on the way out, and he sank back onto the couch, palming his rock solid hard on and looking for something, anything, on the TV to get him off. Originally, it had been their hatred for certain annoying people in their lives that had united them in a shared goal of revenge.

But before _that fucking Captain America_ had dropped a building on him, their mutual physical attraction had led their relationship from simply business to something with more carnal benefits. Namely, a rough, wild fuck full of anger and every raw emotion in between. Just the way they both liked it. How she hadn't pinged HYDRA's radar sooner he wasn't sure, because she was about as cold as they came, and he loved it. Danger in a pretty little package.

He thought about her, and about the younger sister she had practically served to them, all wrapped up with a bow. She was hot, and he would have gladly driven into her the way he did her sister, but Sabina was catty about sharing, even though their relationship was far from the norm. She saw him as hers for the moment, and the half-hearted suggestion that he wanted to fuck her pretty Omega sister left him with bleeding welts down his back.

He was gonna have to track her down and drag her to Sabina, which would be a real pain in the ass, because revenge on her sister was _her_ mission. The Captain was his. Twice the work for him. But he guessed, in the end, it was two birds with one stone.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my God I got to put Bucky in this chapter! Yay! How long will it be before he's found without the events of CW to draw him out? Or...will he actually surprise everyone? Hm...I love Bucky so much I can't even tell you guys. I look forward to putting more and more of him in the story until he's back with Steve. Finally seeing CW (after holding off for so long) only made me love him more. Haha It wasn't AS bad as everyone made me think it'd be--emotional stress wise. I was on the edge of my seat waiting for someone to aim at the screen and blow my heart out. XD  
> Is anyone shocked by the return of Rumlow and just how much of an evil bitch Ava's sister is? A high-maintenance evil bitch at that. I mentioned in an earlier chapter that while looking through her civilian file Steve noticed she'd been declared legally dead only five months after going missing, which he found strange. The lengths Sabina will go to will surprise and disgust you; I mean she already sold her own sister out to HYDRA but she can go a lot lower.  
> Anyway! Comments welcome! It'll give me inspiration.
> 
> P.S. I have no idea how old Clint's supposed to be in the MCU but I know according to Cap 2, Natasha is in her early 30's, so I'm going off that those events were 2 years before this story and I don't think he's that much older than her, so in this story they're (Clint and Natasha) the same age--33. Okay? Ok.  
> P.P.S. I read somewhere recently that Jane Foster will not be in the new Thor movie and right now whether or not Natalie Portman even returns to the MCU is up in the air. Well, no offense to JanexThor fans but that doesn't bother me at all. I never saw the onscreen chemistry to make me fall in love with that pair so I was meh about them. I will touch up on it in this story but since the writers have now confirmed that their breakup following Thor: TDW is canon I can happily include Thor/Ava romance at some point with no guilt. Hehehe


End file.
